


My World

by Fush0843



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Corruption, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up, Futanari, Gross, Incest, Kinky, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Original Fiction, Other, Pregnancy, Scat, Transformation, Underage Sex, anything and everything - Freeform, bimbo, excessive cum, hyper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fush0843/pseuds/Fush0843
Summary: What would you do with unlimited power?*WARNING*This story will explore of my kinkiest fetishes, namely; Scat (extreme/hyper), Futanari, Bimbo's, Corruption, Body Modification, Incest, Impregnation, Mother-daughter, Transformation and much, much more. I will go into extreme detail so if you don't like any of the kinks mentioned DON'T read this story, If you like these fetishes then by all means give my story a read.Also This story is totally fictional, regrettably not one character in this story is real nor are the actions performed. Please keep this in mind when reading that this is merely a product of a deranged mind. Mine.





	1. Introductions Are In Order

**Author's Note:**

> To those of yo who like Easter eggs, I've have somewhat successfully hidden quotes and references to certain pieces of pop-culture throughout this story, have fun finding them.

Hello There, my name is Lilith. I am going to tell you the story of my life so far. First off, I am an orphan (I know right so cliché but it’s true), I was raised by an amazing woman called Casey and she told me she was asked to look after me by my mother before she died. The only thing I have to remember her by is an Amulet with a black pearl in its centre, and the stories that Casey would tell me before bed too help me sleep. She would often tell me how beautiful my mother was and how she promised to devote her life to raising me. I had a fairly normal life at first; I got to go to school and made friends with this girl called Kathrine, Casey owned her own coffee shop in London that was really popular so we were never short of money and everyone was very kind to us.

As I got older things started to change, I should probably point out that I was born a futanari (it’s the Japanese term for a hermaphrodite if you don’t know what one is go educate yourself), as I grew up my body developed at an unusually fast rate, by the time I was 10 I had B-cup tits and my ass was starting to stick out (ooh I know right, a ten year old using such vulgar language, but Casey never stopped herself from swearing in front of me nor did she tell me not to, all she said was as long as it’s not at school.) Casey noticed that my body was starting to grow and began to teach me how to ‘take care of it’; she showed me how to keep it clean and how to make me feel good. When I reached puberty (13) I was already a D-cup and my ass was starting to really show through my clothes (Casey was still bigger though, with DD’s and a big round ass). Casey had taught me how to masturbate and how to properly pleasure a woman (I practiced on her a lot) she also introduced me to porn, she had an extensive collection and we would spend nights watching videos while fingering each other. Over the next 6 years I acquired some very unique fetishes, most of which from Casey herself, I learned that I was both an olfactophile and a Salirophiliac meaning Being dirty turned me on, a lot. This led to my obsession with everything dirty that my body produced.

While I was at home I explored my deepest and darkest desires with my adoptive mum Casey while I was at school I was a very attractive and high achieving student. Kathrine had followed me throughout my school years and we became very good friends, we would often go out shopping together and I was able to visit her and her family a few times. As our friendship progressed we inevitably fell in love with each other. We quickly found out we were meant for each other, I had learned from my sessions with Casey that I was a natural domme and Kathrine was an extreme submissive, she craved to be punished and humiliated and I was all too happy to oblige. When we were going through high school I introduced her to Casey. After that Kat (her nickname) came over every weekend to ‘play’.

It was the day before my 18th birthday and things were amazing. I woke up, as usual, to Casey sucking my now 18-inch dick. I began to rub my H-cup tits and tease my big thick nipples.

“Mmm keep going Casey it feels so good *moan* make sure you get my smegma I haven’t washed in a few days” I could feel her tongue in my foreskin lapping up 3 days of my smegma, when she got it all she started deep throating me and fingering my pussy. “Oooh naughty Casey *moan* Mmm don’t stop, use your whole hand *moan* FIST ME!” I came long and hard and it felt amazing, getting a morning blowjob from my adoptive mother was one of my daily highlights, I watched her cheeks expand with my seed. “I never get tired of seeing that face” she had a look of pure ecstasy as she swallowed my thick creamy cum.

“Thank you for breakfast Lily” she said cheerfully as she took my cock out of her mouth and her fist out of my cunt, her hand was covered in my girl cum which I eagerly licked off. “Tomorrow is a very special day you know; you finally become an adult in the eyes of the world”

“I know, but I don’t care what the world thinks all I care about is being with you and Kat.” As I sat up in our bed I felt the familiar sensation of my mother’s Amulet nestled between my huge tits, I brought it up to my face and looked at it. “I’m almost an adult mum; I hope you’re watching over me”

“Lilith” I heard Casey say. “Hmm” I said as I looked at her. “Now that you’re almost 18 it’s time I told you about your mother and about that Amulet” she said in a serious tone I had never heard her use “I thought you told me everything you knew about my mother” I asked “I told you everything I was allowed to tell you at the time, mistress told me to explain everything when you fully matured both mind and body, that time is now” I was completely confused, yet intrigued, All Casey told me about my mother was that they were close friends and before she died she asked Casey to raise me. “So, you know more about my mother … and what do you mean mistress.” She sat next to me on the bed (both of us naked) and started to talk.

“It all started about … 50 years ago, I had only just opened my coffee shop actually. Business was slow not, many people wanted to come in since they didn’t know what it would be like, and I had a few regulars but nothing special. Then one day a woman came through the door in a purple dress, a fur coat, sunglasses and thigh high boots she was so beautiful she gave off an aura of perfection. She said she had moved too London last month and was looking for a good place to get coffee, needing more customers I said she had come to the right place and asked her what she wanted. She asked for a Long Macchiato and sat down at the counter. While I prepared her coffee, she asked me questions about London and my life in general, she seemed very interested and I didn’t want too seem rude so I told her about my life. She listened intently until I finished telling her all I could remember, she had finished her macchiato long ago but wanted to listen to me. It was a strange feeling for me having someone want to know everything about me just because they were interested but it felt good to talk to someone, when I finished she asked me what time I finished I told her I owned the shop so I could close up whenever but I usually closed at 5pm as nobody came afterwards. She asked me if she wanted to know more about her since I had told her all about myself. I looked behind her and saw that the last customer was finishing up and about to leave. After he left I closed up shop and we left. She took me too a mansion hidden in the countryside, she took me inside and we sat down in a huge living room. When we were comfortable she introduced herself as Persephone, she used to live far away (she didn’t tell me where) but recently moved here to London but she didn’t want to live in the city so she bought a mansion in the countryside. She told me she never had to worry about money and spent most days looking around London in shops and talking to people. She said that out of everyone she had talked to, I was the only one who opened up to her so much and that she wanted us to be friends. Obviously, I accepted and over the next couple of weeks she came to the coffee shop every day and every day after I closed up she invited me to her house to talk about our days. The more time I spent with your mum the more I fell in love with her, eventually we entered into a relationship and that’s when my life changed forever. After being together for a few weeks I discovered I was a natural submissive, things quickly became extreme as your mother had so many kinks she wanted to explore with a lover. We had been together for almost a year when she asked me if I was willing to do anything for her, by this point I had accepted her as my mistress and quickly said yes that’s when your mother revealed that she was a powerful succubus, a demon of lust that thrived on sex in all its forms. She told me that she had come to earth because she was dying and looking for someone to look after the child she carried, that’s when she happened across me, she was strangely attracted too me and wanted to know why she would find a human so interesting. After being with me and being intimate together she decided that I should be the one to look after you. 18 years ago, today, mistress used her demonic powers to extend my life and make me younger so that I could raise you, she also told me that you would inherit everything she had, her looks, her dominating personality and her many, many fetishes, she told me that when you turned 18 her Amulet would grant you her powers as a succubus as your body wouldn’t be able to handle them beforehand. You will have power beyond imagining, you can have anything you want, starting today we are going to be living in mistress’s mansion which will be yours. “

When she finished I hardly knew what too say, it all sounded so ridiculous and yet some part of me knew it was true. “So, are you saying that tomorrow when I turn 18 my mum’s amulet will give me her powers?” I looked at Casey waiting for a response. “Yes, that's correct, I loved my mistress dearly and promised her I would raise you how she would have wanted, tomorrow my task will be complete and you can do with me what you will. You are my mistress now.” Last week I promised Kat that we would play dirty games all day with Casey as a celebration of me turning 18, so when she turned up and we were packing up all of our stuff she was surprised to say the least. I sat down with her and told her the short version of what Casey told me, fully expecting her to not believe me I was surprised when she asked, “Will you really be able to do anything with your magic!?” Not knowing the answer, I looked at Casey “Yes, mistress will be able to do anything once the spell on her mother’s amulet releases at midnight tonight” I turned back to look at Kat “Why are you asking me that and why are you so accepting of the fact that in less than 16 hours I'm going to turn into a demon” I said waiting for her response. “Because I love you for who you are not what you are … and plus I've been wanting to ask you to help me with a certain obsession of mine and if you really can do anything then that will help me greatly,” she just stared at me while Casey finished packing up everything we needed. “Oh, really I wonder what it could be” I said trying to think. “I'll tell you after midnight” she teased.

When Casey finished packing up the last of our things we piled into her car and she drove us to my new mansion (it felt weird to say that) it didn't take long to unload the boxes, we didn't have much to bring other than: the computer, the TV, clothes and our extensive porn collection.

Casey gave us a tour of the mansion (my mother had showed her everything while they were together.) It was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. There were 10 bedrooms excluding the master bedroom each one looked identical, there was a large double bed, a walk-in wardrobe, a vanity table, an ensuite bathroom and a large desk in every room. The master bedroom was incredible there was a king sized bed, a walk in wardrobe double the size of those in the other rooms, the besuited bathroom was huge with a bath tub big enough for 12, there was also a glass cabinet with a selection of toys, I was like a kid in a sweet shop looking at all the things you could choose, there were a variety of dildos all of which were over a foot long (some had veins, some had lumps, some had balls, some were horse cocks, some were double ended and some were vibrators), there was a set of butt plugs going from 1 to 10 inches along with some anal beads and also some flesh lights and cock sleeves. I didn't find it surprising that a succubus had so many sex toys. The walk-in wardrobe was half full of extravagant and very skimpy clothing; fur coats, dresses, crop tops and sports pants, the other half was all fetish clothing; lots and lots of latex outfits (hoods, dildo panties, gloves), Kat spent a while looking through all of it, every now and then she would ask me if I would use a specific toy on her or make her wear a bondage outfit. Eventually Casey dragged us out of the master bedroom saying, “there will be plenty of time to try everything when we are done.” As we continued the tour Casey showed us that there was a large swimming pool that was currently empty but if it was full I'd guess the water would be just below my tits if I was sitting down on the bottom. There was a library filled with books from all over the world and throughout time and a massive kitchen, there were also a few spare rooms one of which was an immaculate white room. Lastly on the tour we were shown the back garden, it was huge, it was split up into 2 sections one was covered with green grass and had a barn with cows inside and the other side just dirt/clay. We returned to the lounge and Casey explained the purpose of every room. “The master bedroom and everything in it is yours to do with as you please, the 10 bedrooms are for the people you choose to keep as wives or slaves, the pool can be filled with whatever you wish as can the bath tub in your personal bathroom, the library is for everyone in the house and has books that can cater to everyone and lastly the garden, you can collect milk and manure from the cows and play in the mud when you wet the ground. There is not a single toilet anywhere in the mansion as all piss and shit is too be either consumed or worn as is cum and smegma. When your powers manifest themselves, you will be able to alter everything in the mansion to your liking, any questions before we start having fun”, Kat turned to me and said, “Can we start with the toys and clothes in the master bedroom”, “Of course we can” I said happily.

The three of us retreated to the master bedroom; we each chose our favourite outfits and toys to play with. Casey wore a neon pink latex suit with holes exposing her big tits, her dripping pussy and her puckered asshole, she also wore a neon pink latex slave hood with an O-ring gag forcing her to keep her mouth open, and she also had a 4-inch butt plug with a pig’s tail stuck in her ass. Kat had on a bondage outfit which comprised of thin strips of red latex around her neck, waist and legs and there were straps connected to little metal rings that fit on her nipples while her pussy was on show, she also had a 4-inch butt plug with a cat tail stuck up her ass and a red latex hood with cat ears. As for me, I had on a purple latex corset that stopped below my tits so they could hang out, purple latex knee high boots and gloves that covered almost my entire arm. I wore a pair of purple latex panties which had vibrating dildos in my pussy and ass and also a hole for my cock and balls to hang out. I also wore a purple latex hood with a hole to let my hair out as a ponytail. When we were ready we started fucking each other as hard as we could, Casey was kneeling in front of me sucking my cock while Kat lay on the floor with her head between Casey’s legs and her tongue shoved in her pussy. We fucked each other like this for hours; we went through most of the toys in the cabinet and changed clothes multiple times.

At 5pm we ended up in full body tight latex suits, put all the toys away and resorted to cuddling and rubbing against each other, by this time we were hot and sweaty and needed the toilet. “Do you two need the toilet too” I asked and got a resounding yes from both of them. “Ok then let’s have some dinner.” We made our way back to the lounge, it was a big room with 2 latex sofas and 3 swivel cuddle chairs (guess what they are latex as well) each one has dildos to go in the pussy and ass. Casey had brought a huge mixing bowl from the kitchen and set it on the laminated floor, “Time to fill it up girls” I said as I positioned myself above the bowl and let out big piss, it felt amazing to piss after hours of rough sex, once I had finished I started to shit, it felt so good, I could feel every inch of it as it came out. When I finally finished, the bowl was almost half full, “your turn Casey” I said as I sat down on the floor. Casey and Kat both had a lot saved up but not as much as me, when all 3 of us had finished the bowl was full of piss and shit, I took it upon myself to shove my hands into the vile contents and mash them together, the contents of the bowl now had the consistency of thick lumpy paint but smelled like a sewer. Kat leaned over the bowl and gave a good sniff “mmm it smells lovely, what are we going to do with it?” I looked at Casey and saw her smile then turned to Kat “I promised you we were going to get absolutely filthy and I intend to keep that promise” I stuck my hands in the bowl and brought out two handfuls of thick creamy shit “time to get messy” as I said this I slapped the shit I had in my hands over Kats tits and began to rub it in. “Ooh … that feels amazing *moan* don't stop *don’t ever stop! Cover me in shit! I want to be covered in brown smelly shit!” Casey and I started to rub thick shit all over her while also getting it all over us “Yes! Keep going! Keep smearing shit on me! Kandii wants to be a shit covered whore!!” By this point we were all covered from head to toe in thick poo and we were loving it, our entire bodies including our hair was covered with a thick coating of smelly shit, the small amount of shit that was left in the bowl was shared between the three of us, we quickly ate it and began the process of licking the shit off of each other. It felt like an extremely long orgasm, it felt like bliss licking the shit off of each other's bodies and sucking it out of our hair and pussies, when we were finally finished I looked at Kat “why did you call yourself Kandii?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about” she said looking at me “I found out about your bimbo fetish last year and fell in love with it, the thought of being a brainless slut really turned me on, ever since then I’ve been trying to become a good bimbo, when I’m alone I call myself Kandii, I refer too myself in the third person and I dress like a slut, but I can’t bring myself too do it publicly.” I was quite surprised to find out that Kat knew about my fetish “So you … want to be a bimbo?” I asked. “Yes, yes I do, I want to be your personal bimbo who can only think about sex.” She said happily then turned to Casey “will Lily be able to turn me into one with her powers?” Casey looked at Kat and said “Yes, I was planning to ask her to do the same too me”

Just as I was thinking of the two most important people in my life as my personal bimbo’s, I suddenly felt something pulse throughout my body. The amulet began to glow and I was surrounded in purple smoke. “It has begun” Casey said as she stood back, I could feel the energy in the amulet start to spread throughout my body at first my veins turned black then my skin started to change colour. Starting at my finger toes and chest my skin began to turn electric purple, it was a strange sensation almost like someone was taking off my old skin, when I was completely purple the real changes started; firstly I grew horns (duh… demoness), secondly I grew a tail or rather 3 tails to be exact, each one was about as thick as a banana and had a dick on the end (I could feel them getting hard), then I could feel my cock twitch, it began to grow and change, it felt amazing, I could feel everything as my futa dick grew. By the time it stopped it was 3 feet long and 6 inches wide and my balls were now the size of basketballs (I could also feel that they were full). Next came my ass, before now I had a smooth butt but now it started to expand into a big bubble butt, before I knew it I felt like I had beach balls instead of ass cheeks. Then my tits started tingling, they too began to grow, they finally stopped when I reached M-cup. Every time my body changed I received a surge of pleasure each one bigger and better than the last. After my tits finished growing I was given some time to explore my new body. Everything felt so good, every part of my new body was now an erogenous zone, I was being kept in a state of massive sexual arousal without having to do anything. I brought my hand up and touched my tit and was struck with an immediate orgasm, my pussy that now had swollen and puffy lips exploded, girl cum was all over the floor. I was recovering from my orgasm when I felt tingly again "It's not over?" I asked myself. My transformation was only half complete, I grew to 7'1', my hair changed from chestnut brown to crimson red and grew to my shoulders (I usually kept my hair short). My pubes around my pussy became black and grew in thicker while the pubes around my dick disappeared. [Warning, this next part is a bit extreme.] Then strange things happened I felt a strange sensation in my nipples, belly button and my armpits; my nipples morphed into dicks (6" long 3" thick) my belly button became a pussy surrounded by black pubic hair while my armpits changed into asshole (again with black pubes all around.) My ears became pointy, my eyes glowed, my tongue was now much longer and I grew fangs.

My transformation had given me multiple orgasms, my new body felt incredible, my two pussies drenched my stomach and thighs and all of my dicks were rock hard and leaking pre-cum. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed "this feels amazing, so many new holes and toys it's unbelievable." I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn’t believe what I saw, I looked like a sex goddess, my body was the very definition of perverted. Kat just stared at me with her jaw hanging wide open while Casey couldn’t have looked more excited, she dropped to her knees in front of me and said "FINALLY! I've been waiting so long and now I have a mistress again, PLEASE! Take me as your willing pleasure slave."  I looked into her eyes and saw love surrounded by uncontrollable lust, time seemed to slow down until I blinked, I then found myself in a white room, when I turned around I saw another succubus only this one was slightly taller, had red skin, black hair and had bigger horns. She looked at me with glowing green eyes and spoke, "Hello my precious Lily" her voice sounded familiar yet I had never seen her before, then it hit me "Mummy …?" she smiled at me as she replied, "Yes lily I am Persephone, your mummy."


	2. 'Humble' Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues.
> 
> half porn half plot.

"Mummy …?" I said as I stared at the candy apple red succubus before me. "Yes, lily I am Persephone, your mummy" she replied with a smile "you’ve finally become a succubus *shed's a tear* I'm so proud of you." As I try to think of what too say my body acts on its own and I start crying while running up too my mother and hug her tight "MUMMY!!"  "I've missed you so much lily, I've been waiting for this day for 21 years" she said while stroking my head "I'm here to tell you how to use your powers and too talk to you about all that I have missed." I stopped hugging her and looked at her "I thought you died?" I said wiping away my tears. "I still am baby … sort of … It’s a long story but we have all the time in the world now" she said lovingly "I want to hear all about what you’ve been doing these past few years, then I have lots to tell you." I nodded happily as she led me to two white armchairs that were facing each other. We sat down and I started telling mum everything that had happened too me up until now, she listened carefully as I told her my relatively short life story and often asked me questions about why I did things or why did certain things happen. "There, I've told you everything, now I want you to answer some questions" I said sternly "first and foremost, are you dead?" She looked at me as she said, "technically yes, however just before I died I sealed my consciousness along with my powers into my, now your amulet." "So, are we inside the amulet?" I asked slightly confused. "Haha you really are my daughter, you catch on quick, yes we are I have brought your mind into the amulet so we could talk" she said with a smile, “Ok but before that, if we are inside the amulet, what is happening in the real world?” (obvious question is obvious) “Oh don’t worry about that, while we are in here nothing happens out there” she said like it was obvious, “ok then so what do you want to talk about?” I asked.  
  
“Well, as Casey will have told you, you and I are succubi, meaning we feed off of lust (sexual energy), we don’t need food, water or sleep like humans do. We are stronger, faster and more ‘durable’.” Before she could go any further I asked, “We feed off lust … how does that work?” “It’s actually pretty simple, when a human experiences lust (gets turned on) it’s given off as an aura, a succubus’s body absorbs this aura naturally and it gives us power, the more lust there is around you the more power you gain. Because of this most succubi decide to form a harem, that way they are surrounded by people who are constantly feeling lust, this is because everything that comes out of our bodies also acts as an aphrodisiac (pheromones, sweat and everything else).” After taking a moment to absorb the information given too me I asked, “Could I make my own harem?” “Of course you can sweetie!” she said happily “you can do whatever you want … ooh but before that I need to explain a couple more things: first off as you can tell your body has changed massively, you have extra holes and extra ‘parts’, when a succubus first transforms her body takes the shape of what she believes will give her the most pleasure, our bodies are nigh on identical because you inherited all of my desires. Secondly there is no doubt that Casey has asked for you to be her new mistress, this means taking her as a slave, to do this you need to bite her with your fangs, when you do a small portion of your power will be transferred into her binding her to you, when a person is bound to you, you own them mind, body and soul, if you wanted to you could change everything about the person till they are no longer who they were, that's only if you want too, you can only bind people to you who want it otherwise their body will reject your power and be destroyed (a little extreme I know but hey sue me.) Thirdly your powers, a succubus has access to dark magic which can do anything you can imagine, as I mentioned before the more you surround yourself with lust the more power you have which means you can do more fun things, to use your magic you simply need to concentrate on what you want to happen and will it to happen. Finally your body's abilities, you can grow bat wings if you want but I find them to get in the way when I'm ploughing someone, your body has the ability to produce an endless amount of any substance, be it sweat, milk, cum, piss or shit you could keep cumming forever if you wanted (that would be nice), you can also alter any part of your body at will, you could turn your fingers into dicks, you could make piss come out your nipples, you could even sweat cum, the sky’s the limit.”   
My mind was going a thousand miles an hour thinking of all the things I could do, all the dirty things I could do, all the people I could fuck, just thinking about it made my pussy drip. “Ok I think I understand everything but there's still a few things I want to understand,” “ask away Lily.”  
  
“Can I get someone pregnant?” (I plan on fucking a lot)  
  
“Yes, and with your magic you can have it last however long you want or even give someone an animal baby.”  
  
“Can I catch any diseases?” (I want to get very dirty)  
  
“No, you are immune to all forms of illness and you can pass this trait onto others.”  
  
“Am I immortal?” (dumb question)  
  
“Yes, and again you can make others immortal as well, the only reason I died was because I wanted a daughter, but didn't want to mate with an incubus, so I experimented with spells and rituals until eventually I got myself pregnant with you, unfortunately in the process I had used up most of my power and I knew I didn't have long left after you were born , I decided to go to earth to find someone who could raise you in my place when I was gone, that's where I eventually found Casey, I wanted to make sure she was the right person so I questioned her about her life, when I found out she was a submissive I showed her everything and she became my pet, I told her what was going to happen and she was sad to hear I would die but I promised her you would take my place as her mistress.”  
  
“Ok but I still don't quite understand how you're here if you're dead”  
  
“It's ok, as I said I sealed my consciousness and powers into the amulet, essentially my body is dead but my mind is inside the amulet, in here I can talk to you and take on a physical form, outside of the amulet I am just a voice in your head.”  
  
“Ok I think I understand everything now, but There's one thing I'm still concerned about.”  
  
“What's that honey?”  
  
“If what you're saying is try and I can do anything I want, then what do I do?”  
  
“Haha too true, for starters you could give Casey and your friend what they want, I can see everything you see and I could clearly see they both want to be yours.”  
  
“Mmm that sounds like fun, but how do I get out of here?”  
  
“Oops silly me, I brought you in here I can send you back, just close your eyes,” I did as she told me and after a flash of white I was back in the lounge of the mansion looking at Casey kneeling in front of me and Kat staring at me mouth agape. “Please mistress! Take me as your willing pleasure slave!” Casey said excitedly, I looked down at her and a smirk crept onto my face “since you asked so nicely” I said as I knelt with her and brought my face to her neck, Kat was watching intently as I sunk my fangs into Casey and she screamed, not in pain but pleasure, as a small part of my power flowed into Casey she had a huge orgasm.   
  
“Aaaaaaahhh! … thank you mistress, I live to serve you” she said with a smile on her face, I looked at Kat who had started to masturbate at the site before her; one hand was rubbing her tit while the other was lodged in her pussy. “Is that what you want?” I said as I stood up and walked towards her “do you want to be my slave as well?” I ran my hands over her shoulders and she quivered, I could feel her lust gushing out of her. “P … pl … please…” she whimpered, “please what? What do you want?” I teased “I want … to be … your slave …” she mumbled “sorry I can't hear you, say it loud for all to hear” I wanted to hear her beg, “please make you’re your slave! I've wanted it for so long, please I'm begging you, take me as your slave!” she shouted and with that I hugged her tightly as I bit her, she shook violently as she too had a huge orgasm, she dropped to the floor with a big grin on her face.   
  
By this point I was in heat, the lust given off by Casey and Kat coupled with the pleasurable feeling of corrupting them made my cock rock hard, my dick nipples (don't know why but that's funny too me) were erect while my two pussies were soaked. I sat down in one of the armchairs and looked at my two new slaves who were recovering from their orgasms “I am your goddess now and you will please me, if you can make my cum I'll grant your wish and turn you both into brain dead bimbo’s,” both of them immediately jumped up and crawled over too me, both of them started to lick my big cock with much enthusiasm, “Mmm good girls service your goddess’ cock with your tongues” having two lovely women running their tongues up and down my dick felt great, I also noticed that both of them were fingering themselves while they licked my fuck stick.   
  
After 5 minutes my dick was rock hard and Kat had resorted to hugging it and rubbing her body along it sensuously while Casey was tonguing my urethra. “Unnnnh! good girls, keep going” I moaned as I felt me gigantic balls twitch, the thought of turning the closest people I had to family into brainless sluts turned me on immensely. As I felt my balls twitch more and more I knew I was getting close, Kat was still rubbing her body on my dick using her sweat as lube, Casey had figured out that my urethra was big enough to fit her hands in and had started to push both arms in and out of my urethra. “Unngh! Casey whatever you’re doing keep going I’m close” I said watching Kat worshipping my cock. Suddenly I felt something I did not expect Casey removed her arms from my cock then proceeded to force her head into it, “aaaahh, this feels amazing”, I had never felt anything like it before, Casey had her head inside my dick and she was licking it from the inside, it felt amazing especially coupled with Kat now sitting on my dick rubbing her soaking pussy along its length. I started to finger both of my pussies as I felt my balls twitch violently. “OOOHH!! it’s coming I can feel it, aaaahh, Kat get Casey out of there and get ready for your cum shower!” Kat Climbed off my dick, pulled Casey out my dick, and the two of them sat in front of it as I felt my balls contract. “CUMMING!!” I screeched as I could feel cum surge up my dick, the flood gates opened as Gallons of cum erupted from my colossal cock. Within seconds Kat and Casey are drenched in cum while their mouths are open trying to gulp down as much as possible.   
  
After cumming for a solid 1 min 30 secs Kat and Casey were plastered from head to toe in my thick creamy cum, without a hesitation the two of them started to suck up the pool of cum that was all over the floor. When they finished (it took them 15 minutes there was that much) they licked it off each other while I fingered my pussy which was somewhat hidden behind my dick, eventually they themselves and the room were clear of jizz and their stomachs were starting to bulge. “Good job girls, you've cleaned up quite nicely. Now I believe I owe you a reward for making me cum, and an extra one for cleaning up so nicely”, as I said this I saw their faces light up “yes please goddess!” they said in unison. I heard my mother’s consciousness speak to my “Bite them and inject your venom into them, that will bind them to you forever as your personal slaves. If you want to alter their bodies simply imagine what you want them to look like and say the words  _Tua est corpus meum_.” Now I knew what to do I stood in front of my soon to be newest servants (they won't be slaves, they come later), I looked down at Kat “rise” I commanded. Kat slowly stood up and looked at me, I could see the lust in her eyes as clear as day, she wanted this badly and I decided to test her. “Kat I am going to give you my venom which will bind you too me forever, so long as I live you will be by my side. I am going to turn you into my bride, I'm going to change your body to suit our needs, how does that sound?”   
  
Kat could barely contain her excitement “YES!! I want to be yours forever! I want you to turn me into a walking fuck toy! Please goddess! TAKE ME!!” she screamed. “Anything for you, Kandii” I said as I leaned into her neck and bit down, I could feel my energy flow into Kandii, binding her very soul to mine, when I finished and let go she had a huge orgasm and fell to her knees. “Aaaahh *pant* aah *pant* haha *pant* HAHAHA! I am my goddess’ bride! I will join her in eternal pleasure!” Kandii shouted as she was given another orgasm. As Kandii sat on the floor in a daze I turned to Casey, “please goddess, take me too” she whined, “don't worry Casey I would never forget you” I said comfortingly as I knelt beside her and bit her, she too was given a huge orgasm as my energy flowed into her making her mine, forever.  
  
When I finished the two of them were lying on the floor, recovering from their pleasures. When they recovered I led them to the bedroom, I stood facing my two lovers “are you ready, once I change you there is no going back unless I want too” I said, I don't know why I expected a different answer as both of them calmly replied “we are ready goddess”. I closed my eyes and raised my hands to their faces, “ _Tua est corpus meum”_  I said in a distorted voice. As I opened my eyes I saw their bodies start to change.  
First to change was their hair, Kandii’s hair turned platinum blonde and Casey’s turned a brighter ginger and both grew to shoulder length. Next their eyes turned yellow (like mine) and their faces were cleared of any blemishes, scars and marks. Their limps plumped and swelled up making them look like they had been stung by bees. Next came their tits Kandii’s grew from the original B-cup all the way to GG-cup while Casey’s swelled from DD’s to H-cups, their nipples expanded slightly looking like pink hot dogs. Their waists shrunk, their asses expanded and Kandii got a nice tan. I also made it so that their bodies could expand to take any insertion in any hole and gave them the same ability I had to produce an endless amount of any bodily product they wanted. The last physical change was that they both became futa’s, both of their cocks were 2 feet long and as thick as a coke can. While their bodies were transforming their minds were being altered, I didn't want my brides to be completely mindless (that's what fuck slaves are for and plus I want conversation) I removed their inhibitions, changed their vocabulary and let them keep their intelligence, I also gave them all possible knowledge on sex and how to please others. Once I was happy with the results I looked at my two new brides as they opened their eyes.   
  
“Congratulations girls, you are now my wives and I have given you the bodies to suit your role” I said proudly as they looked at each other with huge grins on their faces. “Thank you goddess Lilith” they both said happily, then almost immediately Kandii said “Can we like, fuck now, I’m so horny my twat is ready to cream any second”, “You don't need to ask for permission anymore you are my wives we can fuck each other whenever we want” I said cheerfully. Before Kandii could say anything Casey dropped to her knees and started sucking Kandii’s new dick “ungh Casey, unnh your so good at that, unnh keep going” Kandii moaned as she was flooded with the new sensation of getting her dick sucked. I whispered something to Casey and she stopped sucking, “hey! why’d you stop?” Kandii cried “what are you doing?” she said as I lifted her onto my gigantic cock and positioned It at her cunt. “Oohh ok, *giggle* impale me on your giga-cock” she said as her pussy started to leak profusely, I slowly eased her down onto my massive member, hearing her moan after every inch, when she finally treacherous the base her stomach bulged obscenely, “OH MY GOD! I feel so full, it's incredible!” she shouted as she squeezed my cock right with her inner walls. I looked over at Casey and winked, she walked over and took Kandii's cock back in her eager mouth, she instantly took it down to the base as Kandii's balls slapped against her chin (due to my body altering they didn’t need to breathe, I removed most organs to make room for possible insertions) the she positioned herself and slammed her full length into my waiting cunt.  
  
We fucked each other like this for an hour, I was fucking Kandii and teasing my dick nipples while being fucked by Casey. Kandii was fisting her nipples while I fucked her and Casey deep-throated her cock and arm fucked her pussy. Casey was Fisting Kandii’s fussy and her own ass while fucking me and deep-throating Kandii. When we came it was a sight to behold Casey and Kandii unloaded about 3 gallons of cum while I released about 10, Casey’s stomach bulged until she looked 5 months pregnant and I came so much that Kandii looked like she had triplets and cum was leaking out of her mouth and nose. All of Casey’s cum had been absorbed by my body increasing my tits to a K-cup. When we untangled ourselves we lay on the master bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
We didn't wake up till tomorrow, the light creeping through the window woke us up. I sat up and looked too see Kandii to my right and Casey to my left all of us were covered in dried up sweat and cum. It smelled lovely and was causing my morning wood to worsen, then a delicious thought occurred too me. “Come on girls!” I shouted, “I think it's time for a bath”, both women kept up from the bed and followed me to the bathroom. I stood next to the massive bath tub letting my big futa cock lean over the side “Time to fill er’ up, I'll let you chose what with”, Kandii and Casey looked at each other and smiled “you know I'm kinda hungry” Kandii said playfully, “and I don't feel dirty enough today” Casey added, then both of them looked at me “WE WANT A SMEGMA BATH!!” they screamed, “hahahaha dirty girls, well let’s get started” I said as I started to massage my cock.  
The three of us jerked off for 10 minutes using pre-cum as lube, when we were getting close we aimed our dicks into the giant bath tub and let loose, after 5 minutes the tub was nearly overflowing with thick, yellowy smegma. “Now for the fun part” I said as the three of us climbed in, we each sat in the tub and enjoyed the feeling of smegma surrounding our bodies, Kandii scooped up a handful and filled her mouth with it, “Mmm delicious” she said as she swallowed. “Goddess?” Casey asked, “will you ‘wash’ my hair please” I looked at Casey and smiled, “of course I will Casey, come here.” Casey waded over too me and sat with her back facing me, I scooped up as much dick cheese as I could and dumped it on her head, I did this twice more and then started to rub the smegma into her ginger hair, “mmmmm yes, smear our stinky smegma into my hair, make my hair stink of dick cheese, it feels so good, and smells lovely” after I made sure her hair was caked with smegma Casey did Kandii as she did me, once our hair was matted we painted each other's faces making sure to stuff it up our noses and in our ears. We got so horny being coated in dick cheese we fucked each other for 2 hours, filling each other up with more smegma. When we stopped fucking we lay in the tub and relaxed, my two wives lay either side of me sucking on my dick nipples while massaging my tits. We eventually decided we wanted to do something today besides fucking and getting filthy (I know weird right) so we spent an hour eating all the smegma we could and stuffing the rest in our pussies. “We don't have to wash the smegma off us do we?” Kandii asked sadly, “no Kandii, we are never going to wash again unless we use our piss, we are never going to be clean ever again” I proclaimed.  
  
When I unlocked my powers I knew I wanted to do something big, having fun with Kandii and Casey was great but eventually it would get boring (it may take a while but eventually we would have tried everything) I knew almost straight away I wanted a fuck slave, someone I could degrade and punish all I wanted, I also knew I wanted a harem and maids, I wanted to be surrounded by girls and women who I could fuck whenever I wanted. But most of all I wanted to be worshipped, I wanted people to beg to serve me and make me happy, I wanted everyone to beg me to fuck them, I wanted everybody to be sexy and filthy like my brides, then it hit me, I made Kandii and Casey better, I could do the same to everyone else. I began to think of how I could do it, fucking every person on the planet would take too much time, I could hypnotise people but I prefer the idea of corrupting people to the point where they give in willingly, I could use my magic to create a parasite that would corrupt their minds making them serve me but that has been done before. Then I had an epiphany, I could create a religion around myself I can portray myself as an actual goddess and have people worship me. Over the next few days Myself and my two brides created the religion of  _“Foeda Voluptas”_ Which had the symbol of a crashing wave (I had a birthmark on the top of my back that looked like it). Once we had decided on a name we started the fun task of writing our own religious book, I essentially wrote my backstory only changed a few things to make it sound more religiousy (couldn't think of a word :P) we even came up with our own 11 pleasurable rules.   
   
1.     Worship your goddess.  
   
2.     Being clean is wrong, being dirty is so much better.  
   
3.     Never leave someone unsatisfied.  
   
4.     There is no such thing as too much.  
   
5.     If you're not horny you will be punished.  
   
6.     If you are found to be cleaning yourself i.e. Washing with soap and/or water you must spend 1 week in the tank (I'll tell you what that is later).  
   
7.     People in the goddess’s personal harem may use you however they please.   
   
8.     If you are found wearing non-fetish clothing you will be punished according to what you are wearing.  
   
9.     If you deny sex you will become the fuck slave of the person you denied.  
   
10.If you are found eating normal food you will become the personal toilet of whoever catches you.  
   
11.If you don't have a good reason for not being dirty any person can make you dirty.  
   
The three of us decided that outside the house Kandii and Casey would act as high priestesses and we would recruit people by any means necessary, before they went however I had them help me with a few things. The mansion had a basement/cellar which was huge and I decided that would be where I held ‘religious gatherings’ until such a time came where we couldn't all fit. With the help of my demonic powers and my wives designing ideas we created a large marble room with 5 big pools and a throne overlooking the room for me too sit on. Next we set about designing what clothes we would wear when finding new recruits (we can't run around naked just yet), we settled on normal nun robes only ours would be made from brown latex. When creating the robes I used magic too make them smell like either piss, shit, cum, smegma or mud depending on which the person preferred most, I also made them extremely tight fitting, showing off every curve possible.   
   
Another thing I thought about would be how I would change my followers, I wouldn't be able to visit every person in particular and change them so I needed a way to change people's bodies without being there. After some collaboration with Kandii and Casey we decided that everyone who would join  _Foeda Voluptas_ would receive a tattoo of the crashing wave as an initiation, I would use my demonic blood as the ink (my blood is black) and it would allow me to enter the minds of whoever had the tattoo. I decided to use my magic to give the tattoo to Kandii and Casey to see how it would look, when I cast the spell the symbol appeared on the left bicep in black ‘ink’. Because Kandii and Casey were bound to me I already had free reign of their minds and bodies meaning I needed a test subject, I decided to kill 2 birds with one stone and find a tattoo artist that I could get too give people the tattoo.  
   
I knew there were lots of artists in London but I wanted to find one that wasn't very popular, that way it wouldn't draw attention. We were walking around London in our  _Foeda Voluptas_ robes (before any of you say, “but they're so tight and revealing wouldn't people ask questions” I cast an enchantment so that anyone who sees someone wearing these robes would think it was completely normal) for an hour until we found a small tattoo parlour in one of the quieter parts of London. The parlour was empty of patrons and the street was deserted so we entered the shop and I had Casey change the sign from open to closed. After a few seconds a woman came through a door behind the counter, she had short black hair, a slim figure (B-cup tits and a pretty small flat ass) and, “Good afternoon, how may I help you today?” she said in a seemingly cheerful tone. As soon as I walked into the shop my special pheromones took effect as when she finished speaking she seemed to fall into a daze, she would be open to my suggestions. “I was wondering if you could help me with a few things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again feel free to comment, constructive feedback is welcome.


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up

My pheromones also served to make her more accepting to my appearance, which although cloaked and hooded still looked out of place (if you saw woman with horns and purple skin who was over six foot tall what would you think?). Something was off about the woman, she had a smile on her face and seemed very happy and cheerful, but due to my demonic senses I could see she was very upset about something and she was hiding it. “Of course I can, what would you like help with?” she chirped, I examined the woman's mind carefully, she was filled with a mixture of sadness and anger, however upon closer inspection her most dominant emotion was loneliness. I lowered my hood letting her see my head; my crimson hair shone in the dimly lit shop, I felt my horns tingle at the presence of prey, my golden, snake like eyes glowed as I examined the woman's body and mind, “I am the leader of the one true faith (cliché!) and I am here to offer you a place in our religion, you shall be our sister, we shall protect you, care for you, give you pleasure unlike any other and never abandon you. Do you accept?” I said in the most serious tone I could muster. My pheromones had dulled her senses but I could still see conflict in her mind, she was hurting but trying to hide it, “I can tell you are hurt, you're trying to appear happy but I can see how you truly feel, you were abandoned, left by a husband who didn't love you when you needed him most (she started crying), don't cry my child, I told you, if you join us we will love you, take care of you, and never hurt you” I said in a motherly tone, at hearing my words I saw her thoughts being twisted, she felt relieved to hear that someone wanted to take care of her in her time of need, she felt happy that such a beautiful woman (vanity at its finest ladies and gentlemen) would try to make her feel better.   
  
   
“How do you know all this?” she asked momentarily freeing herself from my control, “It is one of my many gifts child, you cannot hide your feelings from me” I chimed. Her mind was conflicted, her sadness about being left alone was matched by the warmth I was giving her, she just needed a little push. “Kandii, Casey, why don’t you give our little friend here a taste of what I am offering”, my wives looked at each other and giggled, “yes goddess” they purred. The two of them simultaneously started to disrobe, treating it like a strip tease coupled with them not wearing anything beneath the robes had the desired effect on the lady behind the counter, I could see that she was starting to get horny, my pheromones acted to stop her feeling uncomfortable at the idea of 2 beautiful women stood naked in front of her with dicks that reached down to past their knees.   
   
“All right girls, make her feel good but don't fuck her” I reminded them. “Ok goddess” they replied through pouting lips, “before we start is there somewhere more private we can go? Or would you prefer to do it here” I asked, hesitantly she led us behind the counter through the door she came from, there was a set of stairs that lead up to her room, it was as you'd expect of someone who lived above their work, small rooms, little furnishings and not very well kept. The four of us stood in her living room, I still had my robes on, my lovers were stark naked and the shop owner stood before us with a blank expression on her face.   
   
“Begin” I commanded. Casey and Kandii slowly walked over to the woman and began to caress her, Casey massaged her legs and arse while Kandii rubbed her shoulders and tits. The woman's blank expression quickly faded into one of pleasure, as her tits and arse were kneaded she became very wet, I moved forward and knelt down so that my face was in front of her pussy, she was soaked and it was getting better. Seeing me between her legs made her even more wet to the point where her pussy was like a tap, I gave a big sniff, her pussy smelled lovely. I brought out my long snake like tongue and started to tease her by slowly running my tongue over her labia.  
   
Her body convulsed in both pleasure and fear, I could see in her mind she was having trouble thinking straight. After 10 minutes of teasing her I stood up and ordered Kandii and Casey to stop. It was time for her to make her choice, I want people to join me by choice (it's not as fun forcing them), I let her regain her train of thought (albeit on a different track). “Why’d you stop?” she asked coming out of her trance “I am giving you a choice miss, you can say no in which case we will leave and never return or you can say yes and we will give you even more pleasure, be warned that whatever your answer is you cannot take it back.” I told her sternly.  
   
I could see her mind hard at work processing everything that I said, I noticed that she always remembered how good it felt to let me and my lovers touch her, this meant my plan was working, humans are easy to corrupt, especially when using pleasure since that is something all beings strive for, give someone a taste of unfathomable pleasure and you can be sure they will want more. “If I say yes do I keep my shop?” she asked, “of course you can, why would I take it away from you?” I responded. I watched as her mind was dragged further into darkness, she forgot about her husband and her sadness and concentrated about how good it felt. I started to encourage her in her mind.  
   
“Good girl, forget about your husband, forget about being sad and alone, join us and you will never be alone again, join us and you will feel so much better” I whispered to her. She stared at me and smiled “I will join you” she said, “excellent, let me give you our mark” I chirped, I placed my hand over her left bicep and chanted “ _Tua est corpus meum”_. The crashing wave appeared under my palm and I felt my connection to her, I could see everything, I could see her desires, her hopes and dreams, her emotions and her thoughts. She was now an open book ready to be rewritten.   
   
First and foremost, I removed her feelings of sadness and guilt, she was extremely depressed about her husband leaving her and blamed herself, beside the fact that it wasn’t her fault, I have no use for a follower who is depressed all the time. Next, I increased her body’s sensitivity so that a touch anywhere would be enough to bring her to the edge of orgasm, then there was her mind, I gave her a deep desire to be dirty, I gave her the knowledge of how to please people and I removed her inhibitions. (Now for the fun part) I made her tits swell to EE’s and her nipples were as big as coke cans, her ass grew to be on par with Nicki Minaj, her lips became full and plump and finally she grew an 18-inch-long 1-inch thick cock. Also as with myself and my brides I completely reshaped her body chemistry, “Congratulations on joining us in  _Foeda Voluptas,_  I have given you a body befit to worship me, you are now able to produce infinite amounts of bodily fluids and waste, rise and give me your name and purpose.” I boomed. She slowly stood up quickly adjusting to her new body, looked me straight in my eyes and spoke, “My name is Alex, my purpose is to serve and pleasure goddess Lilith to the best of my ability” she replied with a smile on her face.  
   
I felt an enormous amount of pride fill me as Alex willingly submitted herself to me. “How may I serve you goddess?” She said promptly, “The mark I have given you is what allows me to change your body, unfortunately I cannot give the mark to every single person, that is why I have chosen you to give my followers my mark, do you understand?” I explained. “Yes goddess” she answered, “good, also as a member of our group you should also seek to convert as many people as possible to  _Foeda Voluptas,_  use any means necessary” after I said this I saw a smile creep onto her face “Yes goddess”.  
I thought about whether or not to let Alex stay here or to bring her home but couldn’t make up my mind so I asked “Alex before I give you your robes do you want to keep living here or would you like to return with us to our mansion?” her eyes lit up like a child at Christmas time “you mean I could live with you goddess?” she squeaked, “of course you can sweetie and we can all play dirty games together.”  
   
When we got back to the mansion Alex, Kandii and Casey were tangled together fucking and smothering each other on my bed while I watched and thought about what to do next. (Now I have a tattoo artist I can indict more people but only those who are able to visit Alex’s tattoo parlour, I need to broaden my potential influence. Wait a second! I want to make  _Foeda Voluptas_  the dominant religion therefore I should target the Church of England so as to replace it, the supreme governor of the Church of England is the queen, guess I know who’s next.) While I was thinking my wives and my tattoo artist had filled each other with 2 pints of cum and lay peacefully on the bed waiting for me to join them. I crawled into bed with them and we fell asleep dreaming of what was to come; a world filled with depravity.  
   
Over the next week a lot of things happened, too much to go into great detail so I’ll try to explain as best I can. Monday morning after dealing with our morning wood, eating breakfast (a mug of piss and a cum covered log of shit) and having a piss shower, we set about our day, each of us wearing our robes; Alex went to work in her tattoo parlour, Kandii and Casey walked around London trying to recruit new members (lots of men would approach them but once they knew they were recruiting for our church they walked on). I spent the day researching, observing Buckingham palace, reading about queen Elizabeth’s history and tempting people on the streets of London. Around mid-afternoon the four of us convened at Alex’s tattoo parlour where we discussed our day and what to do tomorrow. After hours of discussion we solidified our plan for the rest of the week; Alex would advertise a free tattoo of our symbol that way I could enter their minds and start ‘persuading’ them to convert, Kandii and Casey would tell stories of how their goddess liberated them from horrible situations and gave them beauty, if someone decided to convert they would direct them to Alex’s shop, as for myself, I would try and find a suitable opening to confront the queen and also find a way to make her conversion either unnoticeable or believable to the public. The sun had almost completed its descent when we finished and we decided not to return to the mansion tonight and stay in Alex’s flat above her shop for the rest of the week.   
   
On Tuesday morning, we didn’t have time to relieve ourselves as I found out that the palace would be empty today meaning it would be easier to sneak in, Casey and Kandii wanted to get an early start in the hopes of converting more people and Alex needed to prepare the parlour. Using my magic to become invisible to people I snuck into Buckingham Palace with ease and spent hours looking for information on what the queen would be doing. Kandii and Casey were in Trafalgar Square ‘preaching’, they managed to capture the attention of a few people and leave a good impression (hopefully they will return). Alex had a few appointments today and told them of her conversion as they got their tattoo, apparently a few people seemed interested. Around 3pm I found documents detailing that Queen Elizabeth II would be staying at Windsor Castle for 10 days and would be leaving on Saturday, with this information safe in my mind I sent a telepathic message to my girls telling them to meet on Oxford Street. After I told them what I knew it was time for lunch, we decided we wanted to eat other peoples shit today so we went round every toilet on Oxford Street searching for a toilet someone forgot to flush, we were surprisingly lucky as when we reconvened we had all eaten and headed back to Alex’s shop.  
   
Wednesday morning, because none of us had pissed or shat since Sunday I used my magic to give us all infinitely expanding nappies/diapers so that we could relieve some of the stress on our bowels and have some fun at the same time, also that would be our snack pouch where we store food. From then we went about our day, I checked Windsor castle and found the palace portion of it, it was very secluded which is perfect for what we were planning. Alex had one appointment close to noon but other than that nobody came in so she ended up closing early. Casey and Kandii went back to Trafalgar Square, at some point a few people who they talked to yesterday approached them again to ask more, after telling them what they wanted to hear they left. I sent my girls a message telling them that I will meet Kandii and Casey at Trafalgar Square and walk back to Alex’s shop, along the way I noticed multiple people staring at us, I knew they couldn’t see what I was and I know they couldn’t see or smell anything they wouldn’t dismiss because of the charms I had in place, the people who watched myself and my brides walk by were genuinely curious about us and our religion. After a long slow walk we made it back to the tattoo parlour where we caught Alex masturbating, the three of us had been hard all day so we ended up having a hot and sweaty foursome after which we all fell asleep.   
   
Thursday we decided would be dedicated to redecorating Alex’s flat as she would be staying in her shop all day and needed somewhere to escape if no one came in. I asked Alex to gather together anything she wanted to keep and she returned 15 minutes later with a box containing pictures, books and some personal items. We put the box downstairs in the parlour, closed the blinds and put the closed sign up, once we were back upstairs we started redecorating. Alex told me she wanted an open plan living space and different furniture, so first thing I did is use my magic to remove everything in the flat; all furniture, appliances, carpets and walls. With a blank canvas we first needed to paint the walls which Alex specified she wanted the walls to be painted with shit so that she could smell it all around her, so, after 2 hours of finger painting the walls a nice smelly brown and licking up any spillages we moved onto the furniture. Alex told me what she wanted and where she wanted it: A big waterbed (filled with cum rather than water) in one corner with a luxury kitchen in the opposite corner, at the other end of the room Alex wanted a large bathtub, in the middle of the room I created 2 2-seater sofas and 2 armchairs, every seat was equipped with 2 vibrators; one for the pussy, one for the asshole, the controls for the vibrators were built into the arm of the chairs. After completing the furnishing Alex told me that she wanted a large TV so she could watch porn if she had no customers so I provided her with a 75” flat screen TV. Once we had finished decorating we thought about what to do for lunch, we eventually decided we would have a feast since we hadn’t eaten all that much so far this week, we also decided that we weren’t filthy enough even though we hadn’t removed our robes since Monday, since we wanted to get really dirty and wanted food the four of us filled up Alex’s new bath tub with our shit and proceeded to have a long poo bath while we fucked each other senseless, when we had had enough we ate all the shit and licked the tub and ourselves clean (the combination of fresh shit and four days worth of sweat was delicious), after that we all passed out naked on Alex’s new bed.  
   
Friday morning we woke up early as today would be a busy day, we quickly put on fresh nappies/diapers then put on our robes then we piled in Casey’s car and drove to Windsor Castle. Once we were there we snuck into the queens bedchamber, once inside I cast a spell so that no one but the queen herself was allowed to enter the door and anyone trying to get in would simple assume the door was locked and leave, I also cast a soundproofing charm so that nobody could hear what went on inside the room. Now that we were here we had to wait until tomorrow when the Queen arrived, I used another spell to create a layer of plastic of everything in the room so it wouldn’t get dirty as we were planning to have some fun. We spent all day filling our nappies/diapers, feeding each other, doing make up the licking it off, we even played truth or dare, eventually it was getting dark so I summoned a lovesac for us to sleep on.   
   
On Saturday morning we were awoken by the sound of people bustling about outside the room, once we were sufficiently awake I began casting the last few charms and spells needed to talk to the queen, first I removed the plastic covering and the lovesac, then I filled the room with a mist that made people extremely suggestible. With everything in place we sat and waited for the queen to arrive, I remember seeing that the queen was going to be leaving Buckingham Palace at 10am and it takes about 1hr 30mins to get to Windsor Castle. True to my prediction at 11:40am the Queen walked into her bedchambers, for a 91 year old lady she could still jump, the fright she got seeing 4 people dressed as nuns in her private bed chambers was surprising to say the least. (I think it was safe to say my mist didn’t take immediate effect).  
   
“Who are you and what are you doing in here!” the queen demanded.  
   
“I am the Lilith the goddess of  _Foeda Voluptas_ , I am here seeking audience with Queen Elizabeth II” I replied.  
   
“What do you mean, goddess?” She asked.  
   
“I am the deity of  _Foeda Voluptas_  these women behind me are my followers, their worship and prayer fuel my powers” I stated.  
   
“Why does a deity of a very small religion want an audience with the queen of England?” She asked quizzically.  
   
“I intend for  _Foeda Voluptas_  to become the most dominant of not the only religion on this planet, everyone has to start somewhere, as the queen of England you are the supreme governor of the Church of England, I am here to ask you to disband the Church of England and replace it with  _Foeda Voluptas_.” I said hoping my mist had taken effect.  
   
“Even if you gave me a good reason to want to follow you, I haven’t got any reason good enough to disband the entire Church of England.” She retorted  
   
“Allow me to give you both, right now. The Church of England believes in God partly because they believe he can make miracles happen, he isn’t the only one, I can do anything I want to without limitations, all I need is a good enough reason to do so. I could make you young and beautiful again, I could make you better, so much more than you are now or have ever been, but I will not force myself upon someone who does not want what I offer. If you agree to replace the Church of England with  _Foeda Voluptas_  I can make your wildest dreams come true, and to make the public believe in me I could demonstrate my power by giving you your youth in front of everyone. If the public were to witness a miracle first hand I have no doubt they would believe.” (whoo that was a mouthful) I said enthusiastically. With my mist at work and my flawless logic I could see her thinking of what it would be like to be young again.  
   
“How can I be sure you truly are a goddess and that you can do the things you say you can” she said after much thought.  
   
“Tell you what, tell me to do something you think would be impossible and I’ll do it right now” I said confidently.  
   
“Ok, erm, uhh … hmm, I apologise, I quite honestly can’t think of something” she lamented. (You try and think of something to do in this situation that’s impossible to do, its harder than it sounds).  
   
“I could teleport us somewhere if you like, tell you what we shall go on a short tour” I bubbled as I took her hand and we vanished from the bedchamber in Windsor Castle and appeared at the top of the Eiffel Tower. “Ta da! welcome to France.” I beamed “don’t worry about the tourists nobody can see us unless I want them too.” The queen spent the next five minutes looking around in amazement, first she checked to see if nobody could see or hear her, then she was enjoying the view of France. “Next stop, Machu Picchu” I sang as I took the queens hand and we vanished only to appear in the ruins of Machu Picchu. After 2 minutes of looking around in amazement the queen turned to me and said “this is incredible! To which I replied “there’s still one more stop.” After saying that I took her hand again and we transported to the North Pole, “behold the aurora borealis in all its glory!” I shouted triumphantly as we cast our eyes skyward only too see the northern lights covering the dusk sky.  
   
“This is unbelievable” the queen gasped.  
   
“Phasing from place to place and stopping people from freezing to death are only a tiny portion of what I can do, and unlike the gods of the religions you are used to I am real” I proclaimed. With that I took her hand for the last time and in less than a second we were back in her bedchamber in Windsor Castle. “I shall take my leave now, and allow you time to consider my offer, should you decide to accept here is my address you need only write to me” I said quietly. I gathered up Alex, Kandii and Casey who had fallen asleep waiting for our return and then disappeared from Windsor Castle and appeared back at my mansion, I removed all of our robes lay my three lovers on the master bed and joined them in a deep sleep full of erotic dreams.  
   
In my dream I sat upon my throne looking out to a sea of beautiful futanari conducting a massive orgy the likes of which you have never seen. Unfortunately I was forced to wake up by the sensation of having my dick nipples sucked and my pussy licked, “mmm keep going girls” I moaned, my first orgasm of the day rocked my body the my core, “UNGH! *gasp* you really wanted your breakfast didn’t you” I gasped, the three of them looked up and me and nodded , their mouths were bulging with my thick cum but they were still smiling. Once they had finished their breakfast it was my turn I materialised a large bowl and asked them to fill it, one by one they came into the bowl until it was almost overflowing, I carefully lifted it to my lips and proceeded to gulp down the pints of sperm in the bowl. “Aaahh” I sighed “a nice healthy breakfast to start the day, now since last week was spent on business it’s only fair that, until we hear back from her majesty, we fuck each other mad!”  
   
We spent that entire day fucking each other in all sorts of positions while feasting on our cum and whatever smegma was there, we made it a challenge to see how much cum we could hold in our wombs and stomachs, naturally because of the gifts that I had given the three girls, they looked 7 months pregnant with twins however I still won having looked 9 months pregnant with triplets and being almost immobile. After endless hours of sex we passed out.  
  
The door bell woke us up the next morning, I forced myself out of bed hoping that it was someone who wanted to join our coven but was disappointed when I opened the door and saw a man with a suit and bow tie, he handed me a letter addressed to me then turned and left. When I went to open the letter I saw the royal seal and a smile crept onto my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again hope you enjoyed, I know this chapter is rather far-fetched but it only gets worse form here so buckle up.


	4. The Seed Takes Root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go public

“The letter reads:  _Dear Lilith, I have come to the conclusion that what you showed me, Saturday evening, are truly the abilities of a goddess, having lived so long and seen so much I accept your offer to replace the Church of England on the condition that you will not use conflicting beliefs as an excuse to target others, I have arranged a ceremony in two days, it will be held in Trafalgar Square, I eagerly await your arrival. Kind regards. Queen Elizabeth II crown queen of England._  Looks like even the most prim and proper people can’t resist temptation, soon I will have the queen in my pocket and all England at my disposal.” I monologued.  
   
“Goddess, won’t the people rebel when some person they don’t know claim to be a god and put an end to their religion?” Casey questioned.  
   
“Our goddess has a plan, don’t you.” Kandii said faithfully.  
   
“Yes I do my pets, come Monday  _Foeda Voluptas_  will be a fully recognised and accepted religion and no one will question it.” I answered. “However we have a full day before that happens, so today I have an idea, with what I have planned tomorrow we will likely have lots of people wanting to join us, I think we should give them a little present for doing the right thing don’t you?”  
   
“Oh yes goddess” Kandii and Alex chirped happily.  
   
“What will the gift be goddess?” Casey asked politely.  
   
“We shall make cupcakes, but we won’t be using flower, milk, eggs and butter we will be using shit, cum, smegma and piss.” I told them, the three of them couldn’t be happier.  
   
We started ‘baking’ immediately, I created a large bowl which we filled up with piss, next we all started shitting into the yellow puddle, then we took a turd and shaped it into a small cup, after that we jerked each other off and filled a large jug with cum, we used the cum to fill the shit cup and finally we took a small turd and put a top onto the shit cup, finally the four of us used our saved up smegma to put a little ‘icing’ on the cupcakes. The finished product was a brown cupcake with thick yellow icing and a cream filling, the only thing that could give away what it actually was, was the smell, luckily that wouldn’t matter after I had made my debut. We spent the entire day making our special cupcakes, finally stopping once we had 100, whatever wasn’t given away we could have ourselves. It was late afternoon when we finished we had made a few extra cupcakes to try ourselves (they were delicious) so all that was left to do was have a bath.   
   
“Bath time girls! Everybody in the back garden!” I called out. Not wanting to question me again I followed my three servants into the back garden. The back garden was 1 square acre of land, ¾ used to house cows, the other ¼ was a mixture of dirt and clay. On our way out I retrieved a hose and began spraying it over the large patch of dirt, soon it became a pit of thick mud, perfect for a long, cool bath. Without hesitation I jumped in, sinking to my stomach in the muck, “what are you waiting for?” I said to the three women looking at me. Quickly they joined me in the pit and we started having fun, we started painting each other with the thick goop, at first we drew symbols and flowers but it didn’t last long, we wrote things like slut, whore, filth all over each other, not long after that we just started rubbing mud all over each other and giving each other messy massages, eventually we got so horny that we started fucking each other in the shallow part of the mud pit.   
   
When we eventually stopped we gave each other golden showers to wash off the mud, then went to bed. We woke early next morning, the ceremony was scheduled for 10am, that gave us 2 hours to prepare and get to Trafalgar Square. “Ok girls, we have an hour and a half to prepare for the ceremony, first and foremost I want to be full of thick chunky cum so you have 30 minutes to pump me full, go” I giggled anticipating getting fucked. Quicker than I could say fuck Casey, Kandii and Alex were naked and hard as rock, they were deep inside me within seconds and loving every second. Because I am a succubus if I touch someone or someone touches me they experience a massive surge of pure pleasure, however someone who is part of  _Foeda Voluptas_  has their tolerance for pleasure maximised meaning they can experience pleasure of such a magnitude it could put a normal person in a coma indefinitely. It felt so good to be fucked in all 3 of my holes, after 20 minutes of raw animalistic fucking all 3 of my girls screamed as they started to cum inside me, I spent the next 3-4 minutes feeling my stomach, ass and cunt be filled to bursting with cum. When the girls eventually pulled out I looked like I was pregnant with octuplets, before any cum could escape I had Casey shit out two decently sized logs which I used to plug up my pussy and ass. “Good job girls, I feel so full, it’s lovely” I moaned. After getting pumped full I spent the next hour putting on my makeup (using shit as lipstick, nail polish and eye shadow) and choosing what to wear, I settled on a bondage type outfit that consisted or latex straps accentuating my tits and belly, I wore that under my religious robes which were fairly stretched trying to accommodate my belly. Once I was ready Kandii, Casey and Alex put on similar matching outfits and did their makeup like mine then we piled into a limo that awaited us.  
   
The limo ride to Trafalgar Square was short and before long the limo parked about 1 street away, we got out and as we walked towards The National Gallery I could see thousands upon thousands of people standing in the square. We made our way to in front of the National Gallery where there was a makeshift stage with screens and a microphone overlooking the crowd, we stood back and waited for the queen to arrive which wouldn’t be much longer. In the short time we were waiting for the queen I couldn’t help but get hard and wet over the fact that although the people watching thought is was completely normal due to my magic I was standing in Trafalgar Square full of cum with shit makeup on. After 10 minutes of waiting the queen arrived, she walked up to the microphone and the crowd fell silent.  
   
“Greetings people of London and those of you watching, I am here today to make an important announcement, the Church of England is dying, the number of people who follow the Church has been steadily declining for years and it’s time we did something. Recently I was visited by a woman claiming to be a goddess, I didn’t believe her at first but she quickly proved to me that she can perform miracles. This goddess has told me that her faith is prospering and that she wants to unite the world but has no way of reaching people outside London, after much deliberation I have decided that her faith shall replace the Church of England. Any questions or concerns can be given to her directly now.” the queen announced as she gestured to me.  
   
I slowly walked forwards towards the microphone, looking out over the sea of people present, mentally undressing them all, imagining the future where they all worshipped me, I lowered my hood so that the audience could see my face. Thanks to a little enchantment anyone who looked into my eyes would experience the following:  
·        They would think nothing of my appearance  
·        They would not question anything I said and be inclined to believe it  
·        They would find me undeniably attractive  
As my face appeared on screens and monitors around the world I spoke. “Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Lilith and I am here to free you form a world of ignorance. For millennia, a vast number of humans have been led to believe that there is a god or a group of gods who created the world and everything in it, and that these so called supreme beings watch over the world and look after their creations. I feel it is my responsibility to tell you that what you have been told is false, the faiths you have been raised to believe in are nothing but an excuse for violence and oppression, look into earth’s history, there are countless examples of humans using their faith as an excuse to bring pain and misery to others, incidents such as 9/11, the holocaust, the KKK and many more are prime examples of humans using religion for evil purposes. Please take a moment to think, what god would allow humanity to butcher each other and not intervene, if god loved us would he let us wage wars on each other, destroy our planet and watch as children die of starvation in parts of the world. Her majesty told you that I am a goddess, she is telling the truth, I have come here today to announce that my faith of  _Foeda Voluptas_  shall be replacing the Church of England as the first step to remove the religions that have brought ruin to this planet time and time again. I promise you that as the first and only goddess I will watch after and protect all those who follow me regardless of gender, race, age, orientation or any other categorisation all that I ask is that you believe in me like you would any other god or goddess.”  
   
After I finished my ‘speech’ (more like a rant tbh) the crowd erupted in an applause the likes of which none had heard before. I was filled with so much pride I felt like I would explode, but I had a promise to keep. I raised my hand and the crowd fell silent, “Just in case any of you still doubt my ability I have a promise to the queen that must be upheld” I boomed as I stepped away from the microphone and gestured for the queen to stand in front of me. “For granting my request to begin my journey to help the world realise its mistakes I shall give you the youth you have lost to time,” I raised my palms to face the queen and spoke in my demon tongue “ _revertetur facere quod perierat_ _”_  all of a sudden, the queen was bathed in a bright light, after approximately 3.141 seconds the light disappeared and the queen was left looking how she did when she was 21. Safe to say the crowd and the people watching across the globe were stunned at the display of magic power and the results it produced. I also made a point to check that my symbol had appeared in its normal place, while the queen took her time to bask in her newly acquired youth I went back to the microphone, “I will be staying here for another hour before I must return home, in that time I will answer any questions you may have” I stated as the screens overlooking the crowd turned off.  
   
I snapped the queen out of befuddled state and told her about what I did (I doubled her lifespan and made her body revert back to its physical prime and stay there). I gathered Kandii, Casey and Alex and we moved to a table we had set up in front of the National Gallery, we placed our cupcakes on the table and waited. Most of the people gathered in Trafalgar Square decided to leave as they had business, however a select few stayed behind, there was a pair of teenage girls, a nun, a family of 3 (mother, father, daughter) and a young man.  
   
The two teenage girls approached us cautiously, “hello girls! what are your names?” I said excitedly, the slightly taller girl answered “my name is Emma and this is my friend Cate, is it true that you will protect us even though we are lesbians?” she squeaked sheepishly. “Of course I will sweetie, I’m a lesbian myself” I said happily as I pointed to my three lovers standing beside me “you are more than welcome in my faith, please take a cupcake each  as a welcome gift.” The two girls moved down the table where Casey and Alex had the cupcakes, “please enjoy our homemade cupcakes as a welcome to  _Foeda Voluptas_ ” Casey sang as she handed two cupcakes over to the girls. I watched closely as they took their first bite, I saw their eyes open wide as they quickly shoved the cupcakes in their mouths, 2 down 5 to go.  
   
Next the family of 3 approached me, I immediately took note that their daughters eyes where a dull grey, she could only be about 1 and a half years old. The father approached me and spoke “my name is Ryan, my wife Blake and I need your help, out daughter Jamie was born blind and we fear that her life will suffer because of it, we have spent months trying to find help eventually turning to god, if what you say is true and you are the only god there is then please, I beg you to help my daughter” the man pleaded as he got down on his knees. “Rise my child, you have nothing to fear for I will help you” I said comfortingly, I strode to the woman and she gently handed the child to me, I covered her eyes with my hand and spoke in my distorted voice  _“_ _Et abiit pluviam_ _”_  my hand glowed and as I took it away the toddler opened her eyes revealing a pair of beautiful sparkling green eyes, I couldn’t help but smile as the child grew accustomed to being able too see, I handed her back to her mother and held back tears as the parents cried out in joy. “Oh thank you so much goddess! I cannot tank you enough for what you have done for us! I swear we will follow your teachings for all time!” the father shouted as he hugged his wife and daughter. “That is all I ask, that you believe in me and my will, please have a cupcake as a welcome into our faith, Jamie can have one too if she wants.” I said cheerfully, it felt good to help a family in need and it felt even better watching them willingly scoff down the tainted cupcakes that we made.  
   
Next up was the young man, he was an average looking man with decent clothes and a warm smile, intrigued as to what he wanted of me I looked into his mind, the first thing I felt was lust, a lot of it, this man was lusting after me more than a smoker lusts for their next cigarette, however once I got passed the list I felt nothing but loneliness, indescribably unending loneliness. “What troubles you sir?” I asked with genuine consideration, “I need your help goddess, I am alone, my parents and grandparents are dead, my friends and girlfriend have forgotten me and I find myself incapable of finding a better job, I come to you asking for a reason to live. I have been turned away from the Church of England time and time again and cannot bring myself to end it all, please goddess help me.” he sobbed. Feeling sorry for the man I came up with an idea that would help him and satisfy me as well, I leant in close and passed him a note, “meet me at this address tomorrow at 5pm, I will give you purpose” I whispered into his ear, at this Alex handed him a cupcake and he left.  
   
Finally the nun stood before me, “what have you done to these people?!” she commanded, “I beg your pardon?” I replied confused, “you have tricked people into believing that what you say is true, and to make matters worse you would use witchcraft to accomplish your evil goals” she spouted angrily. “I don’t understand what you mean sister, I speak the truth and want only to help people realise it” I stated, “LIES! you would dare doubt the existence of our lord and poison the minds of his creations, you are nothing but a witch, I will make sure people realise what you are and what your doing.” she boomed. At this point the nun was getting on my nerves so I decided she would be the first of my many fuck slaves, “You dare question your goddess like that!” I retorted, as she was about to reply I removed the enchantment concealing my appearance to the woman, her face immediately changed from one of rage to one of pure fear, she was about to scream but I grabbed her mouth and blew sleeping powder into her face “shhhhhh” I said with a finger to my lips as she lost consciousness. “Kandii grab her and we’ll take her to Alex’s parlour, she’s ours now” I told her as I helped pack up the spare cupcakes.  
   
Soon we were sat in Alex’s home with the nun lying on the floor, “what are we going to do with her goddess?” Kandii asked, “This nuns faith is strong enough to resist my gaze, she still believes in her god and refuses to accept my status, we are going to break her down and build her back up again, This will be done at the mansion where no one will find her, Alex, you must stay here as I am expecting you to get a few visitors in the coming days so you must be ready, but before we leave you I’ll give you a reward for being of such big help.” I said. I used my magic to summon a purple dildo with the exact same dimensions as my dick “this is for you to use if your missing me, I’ve linked it to myself so that it will feel like I am fucking you when you use it” I explained, “thank you goddess” Alex replied, after I gave Alex her gift, myself, Kandii, Casey and the unconscious nun phased back to the mansion.  
   
We took the nun into a room that I had modified with the intention of sexually torturing someone, a restraining chair with features such as: retractable dildos of varying sizes, the ability to be changed into a small bed, restraints for wrists, ankles, neck and head and a few more. We strapped up her wrists and ankles then waited for her to wake up. “Ungh … where … where am I?” she groaned as she woke up, “welcome back sleeping beauty, you were out for hours” I chirped watching her wake up, suddenly she gasped loudly as she realised what happened “I remember! You’re the demon that has fooled everyone, I must warn them!” she screamed but she immediately realised she was bound to the chair and couldn’t move, “realising the situation now are we?” I mocked, her expression becoming more defensive, “I am a servant of god, you cannot break me!” she yelled defiantly, “wanna bet?” I sniggered. I reached out and grabbed the neck of her robes and tore them off her body in one motion, revealing her bra and panties, surprisingly her underwear was borderline lingerie, “ooohh little miss nun has sexy underwear, pride in your body is a sin you know” I teased. “Release me or forever be tormented in hell by your sins!” the nun balled while trying to escape her bonds, “HAHAHAHA! you’re funny, I can’t wait to see your face when you beg me to fuck you” I said mockingly, “NEVER!” she screeched, “we shall see, before we begin your training I need to give you two things” I said, with a wave of my hand the chair became a vertically standing table, I knelt down in front of the nun so my face was level with her crotch “mmm, virgin” I moaned as I licked my lips, I brought my hand to just above her pussy and with my nails drew my symbol, after I was finished I stood to face the nun “what I’ve given you there is not a tattoo but a seal and the first thing you need before training starts, the second thing you need is some medicine, which if you can’t guess comes from in here (I pointed to my swollen belly).  
   
The nun’s face was one of fear and confusion, I asked Casey to fetch a feeding tube from the kitchen and while she was gone I had Kandii attach a O-ring to the nuns mouth, Casey returned with the long clear plastic tube with a funnel at one end. “Thank you Casey” I said as I took the tube and fitted the clear end into the O-ring, I positioned the funnel over my cunt and removed the turd that was keeping the cum from escaping, “enjoy your medicine” I chirped as the nuns eyes went wide and thrashed in her bonds, slowly but surely the thick cum that I had stored in my womb came gushing out, quickly pushing along the tube into the nuns mouth. She thrashed and screamed as the thick cum got closer to her mouth but she could t stop it, as the cum entered her mouth I noticed she gagged but thanks to my seal she couldn’t throw up and if she wanted to breathe she would have to swallow, when she began to choke only then did she swallow and her entire body quivered as she did so, 1 hour and 4 gallons of cum later the nun had swallowed all the cum in my pussy and ass, I removed the feeding tube and the O-ring and had Casey put them back, when she returned I gave Kandii and Casey the turds that had sealed my pussy and ass as a snack while I worked on the nun.   
   
“Right then, now that you’ve had your medicine I only need one more thing before we start, what is your name slave?” I questioned, “I am a person and my name is Angela!” she retorted violently, “not for long” I said with a sly grin “the cum I made you ingest does many things, it increases sensitivity, it makes you more suggestible and it changes your bodies requirements, you can’t eat regular food, you can’t drink normal liquids, you don’t get any diseases or infections, you can accommodate any insertion and your tolerance for pleasure is through the roof. Now that you’re prepared I am going to train you until tomorrow.” I explained with a smile, as I was talking Angela’s face fell more and more, “No matter what you do to me, God will protect me” she stated proudly trying to summon courage, “why would you want protection from this?” I laughed as I grabbed her tit and began fondling it, she whimpered as my touch sent ripples of pleasure throughout her body, I looked into her mind and listened as she tried to ignore the pleasure I was giving her.  
   
Not wanting to wait any longer I started fondling both tits, feeling her arousal creeping up along with her shame and rage I started teasing her nipples with my forked tentacle tongue, the feel of my tongue teasing her nipple would normally be enough to make her cum straight away, but thanks to the seal I put on her coupled with her pleasure tolerance being sky high she was nowhere near cumming, but I didn’t tell her that. Too make things worse for her my saliva acts an aphrodisiac which only served to torment her more, “Stop this, what have you done too me, my nipples are on fire” she wailed, removing my tongue from her nipple I traced my hands down her waist to her hips, I felt her body quiver at my touch as my face became level with her pussy, it was dripping wet, a small puddle had formed beneath her as her juices leaked out of her, slowly I ran my tongue along her folds collecting a large amount of her pre and watching her face contort at the sensation. “Nooo!” She squealed, if she was able to cum she would have but my seal kept her on the edge, I started pushing my tongue into her, enjoying the feeling of her walls trying to crush my tongue, “Stop!” she shrieked, she started to cry as my tongue dove further and further into her depths until I brushed against her cervix “AAAAHH NOOOO!!!!” she howled as my tongue forced its way into her womb. I looked into her mind once more and found that she was extremely conflicted, even though what I was doing to her was wrong I was making her feel so good, I took this opportunity to tempt her, “if you crave release you must resign your faith and join mine, I could give you so much more pleasure” I told her, her eyes widened for a moment as they were considering my offer but the she shook her head and pushed the thoughts away. “No I will never join you, god will protect me from your influence demon” she spat, “ok then time to up the ante” I smirked and put my finger on the seal above her pussy, it pulsed and I removed my finger, with a wave of my hand the chair/table disappeared leaving Angela lying on the floor, because her body still felt horny she couldn’t muster the strength to stand and run. “Kneel Slave!” I commanded and watched as sat up and reorientated herself so that she was kneeling before me in an ever growing puddle of pussy juices. “Why did I just do that?” she questioned, “because I told you too, you’re not allowed to disobey me now” I told her, I could see in her mind a shadow, it had a smile on its face and was whispering something to her, she forced the shadow to back away as she tried to think of a way out of her situation.   
   
Deciding I needed to move to the next step of corrupting the nun a began to peel of the latex robes that were hugging my body, as I slowly revealed my body her eyes shot wide open, I saw her eyes fill with fear but I also noticed admiration, envy and lust, this was a sign that her will was starting to break. When I was finally naked she couldn’t help but stare at my body, particularly my massive cock. Once the smell of my musk reached her nose her body reacted instantly, her pussy became a raging waterfall as the puddle of juices beneath her grew bigger and bigger, she bit her lip as she fidgeted and looked away. I took a step forward so the my hardening cock was inches from her face, “don’t look away slave, gaze upon my unholy prick” I boomed to which she slowly looked at my cock which was now fully erect and centimetres from her face, “get this thing away from me” she complained unable to look away, the shadow in her mind had returned, “ah ah ah, that’s no way to speak to your goddess when she is offering you something, I can see it in your mind, you want this don’t you, you’re already soaking wet, but seeing my giant dick and smelling its musk is driving you crazy, you want to know what it feels like inside you, you want to know what it tastes like, you want to know what it feels like between your tits.” I teased, as I was teasing her, the shadow in her mind grew and whispered something to her again, this time she stood still and said nothing. “No ... you’re wrong … I would never want that” she replied meekly, “clearly you are not being honest with yourself yet, allow me to help you, smell the musk of my big hard cock and tell me what your honest opinion is” I said watching her nose twitch, she opened her mouth to give me her answer then stopped, I saw her shadow whisper to her again only this time I heard what it said “say it” she closed her eyes and shook her head trying to make the shadow go away but it didn’t, “Say it” I commanded, mimicking the shadow in her mind, “your … penis … smells … n…nice” she stuttered.  
   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you could you repeat that please.” I told her, your … penis … smells nice” she muttered. “My what is what? Speak up slave” I said loving her expression, she gulped and her breathing became heavier. The longer she spent so close to my dick the more it would smell, because of my powers and the fact I now don’t wash my musk grows exponentially, I could see her shadowy self growing and whispering to her, it took me longer than expected to realise that the shadow was her true self, the part of herself that she locked away when she joined the church, but now my corruption has twisted it and made it re assert itself, by this point her shadow was slightly taller than and telling her to “say it properly, if you do you’ll feel so much better” I saw her shiver both in her mind and in front of me. Her shadow stood before her and held her face to look and it’s own, “give in” it said as the shadow kissed the nun in her mind, as the kiss went on the shadow was absorbed into the nun until she was standing alone in her mind. Slowly she looked up at me, I could see in her eyes that she was changed, “goddess” she murmured “can I suck your gloriously stinky cock?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed that? I hope so, any suggestions or comments don't hesitate.


	5. It's A Long Way Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More slaves! Yay!

A smile spread on my face as I saw her mind shatter under the pleasure, “Please can I suck your cock goddess it smells wonderful” she pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes, “What happened to being a woman of God?” I asked, “you are the only God there is, nothing else matters” she said without a hint of dishonesty in her eyes, “good answer slave, just for that I’ll remove my seal, but if you cum before I let you you’ll have to be punished” I told her. “I will try goddess” she replied taking my cock in her hands “do or do not, there is no try” I said confidently. With those words in her mind she stuck out her tongue and licked the tip of my enormous prick, immediately I noticed that her juices were flowing out of her like a tap as she teased the tip of my dick, she began working her tongue into my foreskin where she was met with my days of built up smegma, as soon as she tasted it she pulled back my foreskin and started lapping up the smegma that coated my dick, in under a minute she had tongue cleaned my dick to near sparkling. “Did you enjoy that slave?” I asked as she finished ‘cleaning’ me, “oh yes goddess, it was delicious, could this slave please have more?” she pleaded, “you can have enough cum to make you explode if you can suck me off” I told her, her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she dove forward engulfing a third of my massive cock in her mouth, due to her now stretchy body she could now accommodate my length. Not wasting any time she slowly started to inch forward, forcing my giga cock down her throat until it had reached her stomach and her chin was touching my ballsack, seeing her show such commitment and feeling her lick my balls with my dick in her mouth sent me over the edge as my dam broke, a days worth of cum as thick as custard came bursting out of my dick into her stomach, she quickly ballooned as her stomach swelled, as my flow kept coming she had to slowly remove my cock from her mouth, once she had just the tip in her mouth my flow started to slow down and she began gulping it down until eventually I stopped cumming. She was as big as I was when I was giving my speech, she had the most content look on her face I had seen in a long time, as she lay on her engorged belly her body began to absorb my cum, slowly but slowly her belly bang to shrink.  
  
   
As her body absorbed my tainted cum her body began to change more, because she was now willingly accepting my cum her body now changed in a completely different way, her dark brown hair became platinum blonde, her lips plumped up massively giving her a permanent pout, her waist shrunk massively while her ass and tits exploded, her eyes became pink, her skin became pale, her face now had permanent make up, her nipples expanded, her pussy became huge, she grew a 15 inch long 2 inch thick phimotic cock and finally her brain was fried. She turned over into her back and lay there with a big grin on her face, the pleasure brought on by her transformation had made her cum, with drool escaping her lips and girl cum pooling on the floor she was in a state of bliss. “Kneel Angela” I commanded, almost immediately her eyes shot open and she got into her knees, “from this day forward you are no longer Angela servant of God, you are Angel, a slave to the true goddess Lilith, you will serve me in every way and in return I will love you and watch over you.   
   
“YAY! Thank you goddess, I like, love my new name, it’s totally better than the prude name I used to have” she said with a wide smile. “Now, it’s getting late, follow me and set up your bed, tomorrow I shall give you your uniform and your chores, when you are not doing chores you are to be in your room unless told otherwise, your room is your space you can decorate it as you see fit and do as you like inside” I told her, she was beyond giddy as I led her to one of the many spare bedrooms. I tucked her in and almost instantly she fell asleep, all of the teasing and her changes had tired her out, once she was asleep I entered my room to find Kandii and Casey in a 69, each blowing the other with fingers deep in their cunts. “Oh dear, I spent so long training angel I neglected my wives” I said feigning sadness, Casey took Kandii’s dick out of her mouth “you haven’t neglected us goddess, you needed to make that slave know her place, that is more important” she explained then went back to sucking, Kandii was too engrossed in blowing Casey to talk and within 10 seconds the two of them were filling each other’s mouths with thick cum.  
   
“Well I still feel like I owe you an apology so in return for being patient both of you can ride my dick nipples, how’s that sound?” I asked, “YAY! Thank you goddess!” they squealed in unison. I took of my robes, but left my bondage outfit on, then I climbed onto the bed and lay on my back, my gigantic tits obstructing my view, my dick nipples were rock hard after the training of Angel and since my rebirth I hadn’t given them much attention. My two wives hopped up onto the bed and and stood facing each other above my tits, slowly they both lowered themselves onto my throbbing dick nipples, as they started to move they locked themselves in a lustful embrace, tongues fighting and hands teasing nipples while they fucked my jiggling titties. While they were bouncing on my tits I became stroking my monster cock that had gotten hard at the sight of my wives in such a lustful act. “Mmmm yes, oooh yeah that’s it, fuck my titties, spray your juices all over my fuck bags, let me fill you with my ‘milk’, AAAHH! Yes! Keep going, you’re gonna make me cum” I moaned, as they were teasing each other their dicks were now hard and rubbing against the others, “AAAAA! I can feel my dick nipples hitting your cervixes, keep going, uuhng don’t stop, AAAAAAAAA!!!” I shrieked as my dick nipples came unleashing a torrent of tit cum into Casey and Kandii, as I filled there cunts all of our dicks erupted resulting in a long shower of cum raining down on us as we writhed with pleasure. My two wives all but fell of my tits as the three of us fell asleep.  
That night in my dreams, I visited the family that came for help with their daughter, I told them that to truly become a follower they must receive my mark from Alex’s shop, I explained that it wouldn’t burn and would be a symbol of their allegiance.  
   
I awoke to the pleasant sensation of being licked all over, when I forced my eyes open I saw Kandii and Casey licking the last remnants of cum off of my body, “having an early breakfast I see” I teased, the two of them just smiled at me and nodded. “I am expecting a visitor today, another slave, this one can be for you two to share (their faces lit up at the prospect of having their own slave), however I need you to help out Alex at the parlour, she will be getting some customers today and I need time to work on the pets” I explained. “Yes goddess” Casey replied, “thank you goddess” Kandii added, and with that they adorned their robes and left.  
   
After 15 minutes of contemplating going back to sleep I forced myself out of bed, deciding not to put on my robes since I wouldn’t be leaving the mansion I strode out the bedroom with straps crisscrossing over my body leaving my tits and crotch exposed. Finding Angels room I quietly walked in finding her exactly as I left her, tucked in bed asleep, I sat on the bed next to her and brought my hand to her face, as I stoked her cheek she smiled and twitched, slowly she opened her eyes, “morning goddess” she yawned. “Morning my Angel” I said as she sat up in her bed “goddess, what are we going to do today?” she asked, “I will be giving you your schedule, it will tell you what your jobs are throughout the day” I explained as she listened intently.  
   
“The first thing you should do every day is have a shower, inside your en suite is a shower and a bath, you are only allowed to use the bath if there is someone with you. The purpose of the morning shower is to make you smell nice and to empty your balls so that they can fill up again.   
   
After your shower you make yourself presentable, you must apply makeup then put on deodorant, next you must dress yourself, clothes can be found in the wardrobe.  
   
Once you are presentable you shall report to the main room and wait for me there, you will accompany me until the end of the day when you will have some free time to do as you please.  
   
You are to return to your room by no later than 11pm, you may choose when you go to sleep as your new body can live without it but I highly recommend it.  
   
Any questions?” I finished.  
   
“Yes goddess, the holy book says you aren’t allowed to be clean, so like, why do I have to have a shower?” she said politely. “Come with me and I’ll show you” I told her as I entered her en suite. The bathroom consisted of a bath big enough for three with a huge shower, in the ceiling of the shower was an asshole and on opposite walls there were dicks sprouting from the wall, finally on the wall opposite the door there was a dial, currently in the off position pointing down, to the left was golden, to the right was creamy and to the top was brown. The bath was very similar with an asshole above and two dick either side  and a dial on the last wall.  
   
“Now, I’m going to sit here and watch while you have your shower, then I’ll help you put your make up on” I explained as I sat on the edge of the bath.  
   
*Meanwhile*   
   
I jumped into Casey’s car and we set off for Alex’s shop, it was slightly upsetting that goddess wanted to train the slave on her own but I respect her wishes. My dick was getting hard thinking of doing fun things with Alex, I looked at Casey as she drove and couldn’t help but want to fuck her right there and then, I leant over and started teasing her nipple through her robes. “Kandii please not while I’m driving, we can play once we get to the shop” she moaned, disappointed I couldn’t play with Casey I spent the rest of the journey rubbing my cock under my robes, I was so close when we got to Alex’s shop .  
   
“Hello Alex!” I called as we entered the parlour, she wasn’t behind the front desk and there wasn’t any sound coming from the back room, “maybe she’s not awake yet” Casey said “but the sign says open and look there’s her mug and it’s full” I exclaimed as I pointed to a mug full of a thick white cream, as soon as I said that Alex walked down the stairs in her robes, “hey girls! where’s goddess?” she asked with a concerned look on her face, “she said that we needed to help you while she trained the slave” Casey stated bluntly, “that’s strange, I know she said that I would be getting customers but I can imagine why you need to be here” she said sounding confused. Just as Alex finished speaking 3 people walked through the door a man in his early forties, a woman of about 30 and a toddler no older than 2, I immediately recognised the toddler as the one from Trafalgar Square that had been blind, “my wife and I were told that we had to be marked?” the man asked.  
   
“Ah yes, whoever wants to go first follow me” Alex said professionally, the man followed Alex into the back room and the mother and child sat in the little waiting area, Casey and I sat opposite them and started talking, “so do you worship the goddess too?” the mother asked hesitantly, “oh yes, we are her wives and Alex is a devout worshipper” I said enthusiastically, “our goddess sent us to help Alex while she enlightens a lost soul” Casey added “I was hoping to see her again, to thank her for healing my daughter, and for those cupcakes they were delicious” the woman squeaked as her daughter sat and watched the conversation with a smile on her face.   
   
“Oh, god dammit” the lady exclaimed randomly, “what’s wrong?” I asked, “my husband and I often work together which means we have to leave Jamie with family, we have taken a long break trying to find a way to help Jamie see again and we desperately need the money, but last week we found out that the family that are still in country are busy, we haven’t worked for a year, money is running low and our family can’t support us, we got so caught up in meeting goddess that I forgot we leave in 3 days, we’ll have to find a long term baby sitter” she explained. “We could look after her!” I cheered happily “oh yes, I have lots of experience in looking after children of all ages, and Kandii would love to play with Jamie” Casey added while giving me a knowing look, luckily the mother didn’t catch it, “plus if she stays with us the goddess will take care of her” I squeaked. “I don’t know, not to be rude but we haven’t known you long enough to have you look after our child for two weeks” she said, suddenly Alex came out of the back room “you’re turn Mrs Reynolds” she chirped, as stood up with her daughter I jumped up, “I could look after Jamie while you get seen too and you can talk with you’re husband about us babysitting” I reasoned, after a few seconds of thought she replied “I suppose 30 minutes couldn’t hurt”.  
   
She handed Jamie too me and entered the back room, I sat back down and looked at Jamie, her green eyes sparkled as if to confirm that she had been blessed by the goddess, “you’re beautiful, I hope we can look after you, we will have so much fun” I said as I ran my hand over her nappy/diaper covered crotch.  
   
“Feew good, mo” she giggled.  
   
“Oh my god her first words” Casey squealed.  
   
“You like it when I rub your cunt don’t you” I said as I continued rubbing her crotch.  
   
“Mhmm feews good, wan’ mo” she giggled.  
   
“Okay how about this” I said as I put my down the front of her diaper and started to rub her bare pussy.  
   
“Ahhh, do mo, do mo” she moaned.  
   
I started to rub faster deciding to slowly push my finger in and as I did she came, her small body shuddered and she let out a small fart.  
   
“Ooh someone needs to poop” I said taking my hand out of her nappy, “be a good girl and do a bid poop in you diaper.”  
   
She lay in my arms as I cupped her butt, slowly but surely I felt her nappy begin to fill up with little girl shit, however it didn’t stop at a small lump, Jamie kept shitting until her diaper looked like a very small space hopper.  
   
“Poopy feew good” she said happily.  
   
“Yes poopy is very good, you are such a good girl” I praised.  
   
“She’s going to be a shitslut in no time” Casey said proudly.  
   
“You’re mummy’s nearly finished, do you want to see your mummy?” I asked  
   
“Mummy” she babbled   
   
After 2 minutes the couple stepped out of the back room followed by Alex, the mark of the goddess clearly visible. “You are now marked by the goddess, Jamie will get hers either from the goddess herself or from me when she is older” Alex explained. “So how do you two feel” Casey asked inquisitively, “I feel great” the husband said happily, “I feel completely content” the wife added, “so can we look after Jamie while you go on your job?” I pleaded while Jamie was hugging me (more importantly my left tit) tightly with a big grin on her face. “The Lady looked at her husband for a moment then turned back to us “we have talked about it and have decided that we must speak with the goddess herself about looking after Jamie” she said sternly, “we understand, it’s difficult to leave your child with someone who isn’t family” Casey chimed, all of the sudden Jamie looked straight at her mother and said “mummy, me wan’ go’ wif’ nice wady’s, don’ wanna babysitter” everyone in the room was shocked no one expected Jamie to say something never mind say she wanted to stay with people she had just met.   
   
“Jamie’s mum and dad burst out with tears of joy and hugged Jamie, “Ryan, our baby spoke her first words” the woman squealed merrily “yes baby she did, but Jamie mummy and daddy still want to speak with goddess first” Ryan explained to the toddler, “you can come along tomorrow to discuss it, pop along anytime” Casey said as Blake held Jamie in her arms. We’ll come along first thing, there’s lots to talk about” Ryan proclaimed, after saying thank you to Alex the couple and their daughter left.  
   
*while that was happening*  
   
Myself and Angel were in her bedroom, I had instructed her to choose the clothes she would be wearing today, while I told her what would be happening today. “I am expecting an important visitor, when he arrives I will lead him to the front room and discuss his problems, when I give the signal you are to suck and fuck him, because of your enhancements every time you make him cum, he will slowly become like you, a lovely obedient slave. I explained as I watched her grow wet and hard at the perverted instructions, “yes goddess” she moaned in reply.   
   
I sat in the massive lounge area with Angel sat at my feet, she now had on thigh high latex boots, and latex corset that stopped just before her tits and latency gloves that almost reached her shoulders, her entire outfit was a vibrant pink to match her eyes. I wore a set of lingerie covered only by a satin robe, we both had our make up on and were surprisingly watching the news.  
   
A little while later there was a knock at the door, I switched the telly off and went to open the door, the man from Trafalgar Square who I soon found out was called Michael had faded into obscurity in the eyes of those closest to him, I told him to come to my address and I would make him feel wanted. I led him to the lounge where upon seeing Angel I was surprised his pants didn’t explode off his body, once we were sat down the tent in his pants was unbelievably noticeable.   
“So Michael, you tell me those closest to you have forgotten you and the Church was ignoring you, therefore you have come to me seeking help, is that the jist of it?” I asked, I wanted to make sure he wouldn’t be missed. “Yes goddess, my family and friends have steadily forgotten me, not answering my calls and generally avoiding me, and when I went to the church for help, they turned me away, they said that I was not deserving of help” he explained on the verge of tears.  
  
“Do not cry Michael, I will help you, here sit down and I’ll bring you a drink to help calm your nerves” I said soothingly, I went to the kitchen and collected a pint glass, I then freed my left dick nipple and began to stroke it, soon I was filling the pint glass with nipple cum, I returned to Michael and offered him the glass, “some warm milk to make you feel better” I whispered, I watched carefully as after one sip he began gulping it down till there was none left, “ahh, that does make me feel better” he sighed finally smiling, there’s plenty more where that came from” I chimed watching his eyes grow wide, I began talking to him about what had led him hear, all the while watching him drink more and more, after 10 more pints I had found that he had both narcolepsy and multiple personalities disorder, his second personality took control when he was asleep and by looking into his mind I could see the memories of both personalities, the normal Michael was sweet and kind, the other was hell bent on making everyone around him unhappy.   
“I feel, tingly” he slurred, feeling the effects of my special milk, “that means my milk is working, it’s making you relax and forget about all your problems” I soothed, I wasn’t totally lying, the cum was making him relax and soon he wouldn’t remember all of his problems, but that was because the cum was emptying his mind of all thought, essentially erasing Michael, evil half included. “Would you like some yummy milk from the source?” I whispered, he eagerly nodded his head, a sure sign his sense of reason was lost, with a wave of my hand my robes flew off my body and lay on one of the chairs, I cupped my giant tits making my dick nipples spasm, “come get it big boy” I teased.   
  
With blank eyes he crept forward, slowly he took both dick nipples and almost swallowed them, he began nursing on my fuckbags as I streaked his head. The more he drank the more he changed, his hair grew longer until it was hanging just above his arse, his figure and features became feminine and he grew a tight wet pussy. I tapped on her head to tell her to stop, she released my hard dick nipples and stared at me with blank eyes, “congratulations Michelle you’re a futanari now” I cheered, I took the smile she gave me as thanks, “I think it’s time to complete your transformation don’t you?” I asked, with her mind still mostly blank she simply nodded, I led her to my master bedroom where I promptly threw her onto the bed with her sipping wet pussy facing me, my giga cock was rock hard by now but knowing that my cum not only made him a futa but let him stretch as well made it easier. “Are you ready to be fucked lilies one?” I purred, “are you ready to take my massive dick in your tight wet hole?, are you ready to be filled to bursting with thick cum?, are you ready to become my bimbo slave!?” I shouted, my questions must have given the slightest amount of cognitive function as she replied “yes goddess”.  
  
Content with her answer I slowly walked forward till my mega dick was hovering just above her dripping cunt, “any last words?” I sneered, with the last mental power she could muster she whimpered “please” her eyes were wide showing nothing but need and lust. Unable to wait any longer I I thrust forward with all my might and hilted inside of the newly christened Michelle, thanks to my corrupted seed the only difference between her and Angel were her looks, but that was soon to change. The instant she had taken all 3 feet of my massive cock she had her biggest orgasm yet, her eyes rolled back into her head as she let out a silent scream of joy, as I began thrusting she began moaning, the more I pummeled her the louder she moaned, as far as she was concerned this was the best day of her life and would give anything to make it last longer. Unfortunately that wasn’t my top priority, I knew that Kandii and Casey would be returning soon and needed to make Michelle presentable, in order to finish quickly without either of us feeling unsatisfied I almost doubled the sensitivity of her cunt, this set off a beautiful chain reaction, having already been super sensitive after drinking my tit cum she was now constantly cumming and screaming, so long as my dick was stuffed into her tight pussy she wouldn’t stop cumming, seeing her body spasm and writhe with incomprehensible pleasure coupled with the feeling of her newly formed dick hugging cunt set me off, in seconds she looked like she was about to birth twins, and after a minute she was the size of an armchair. After quickly resetting her sensitivity (can’t have her go completely insane) and modifying her memories I placed my palm on her distended belly and cast a spell to speed up the transformation process.  
  
In the space of 3 minutes Michelle was an almost identical copy of Angel, Massive tits, plump and full lips, a huge dick and an IQ that would make Donald Trump seem like a genius (I’ll give you a hint, it’s below 50) the only differentiating feature between the two fuck pigs was height, Michelle was taller by an inch and a half. While Michelle tried to gain some mental stability I shouted for Angel to come and meet her new sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill.


	6. The More The Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any of you had a teacher you fancied in school?

3 Weeks have passed since Jamie visited, things have progressed smoothly and the majority of London now worship me of their own will, and due to my speech the world simply ignores us. Alex has -at my request- come to stay at the mansion, I have spent these two weeks reconsidering how to mark my disciples and ultimately decided that I would do it personally and in their dreams. Needless to say not every waking moment has been spent in deep thought I shared every night with my lovers and new servants, and every Sunday we would hold a ceremony in the basement of the mansion, I called out to all who could hear me, telling them that everyone should meet at the mansion every Sunday evening. The 1st ceremony consisted of learning names and where they all came from, the 2nd I asked them about what fetishes and kinks they all had. The 3rd ceremony was the good part, once everybody was present I whispered a spell my mother had told me in our nightly chats “ _Audi verba deam vestram!”_ I boomed and my followers fell silent, staring at me with blank eyes “For these past 2 weeks I have gotten to know you well. The time has come for the world to change, you are the beginning of this change over the course of the next few months the power imbued in my mark will change you for the better, you will discover new desires, loose all useless inhibitions, become beautiful disciples and never be forced to experience the horrors of the world. Hate, prejudice, greed, war, under my guidance the world will forget these things and we shall all live in bliss together. I trust that you know this is what’s best for everyone and that you will share our pleasure with all who are blind to it, once you are perfected you can choose to stay and pleasure those closest to you or you can go out into the world and introduce new people. There is one last thing though, it may sound contradictory but unfortunately my morals are high, if someone outright denies the pleasure you offer YOU WILL NOT FORCE IT UPON THEM! All of you chose to be here willingly, and eventually the rest of the world will join us BUT NOT BY FORCE!” After my speech I clapped my hands and sent them home, then climbed into bed.

I woke the next morning to Kandii and Casey bouncing on my dick nipples while slobbering all over my morning wood, one was fingering my belly pussy while the other fingered my normal cunt, “Good morning loves” I yawned but they were too busy to reply. I started massaging my tits while my two lovers bounced, this was one of my favourite ways to wake up, knowing what would make it better I decided I needed my other holes filled, I moved my three tails into all 3 of my assholes at once giving me a mini orgasm. I started pumping my tails while Kandii and Casey took turns deepthroating my monster cock,  seeing as I had things to do today I speed things up by thrusting my dick and started shoving three fingers into Casey and Kandii’s ass, within a minute all three of us came screaming.

“Aah thank you loves but I have work to do, I’ll join you for dinner tonight but there is a lot to do” I sighed Casey nodded understandingly but Kandii pouted “I wanted us to have our late morning threesome” she whined making her best puppy dog eyes, “I know baby I know, but if I sit and fuck you and Casey all day every day the world won’t get any better, you and I both want a world filled with nothing but love and sex but we won’t get it if we do nothing. I have something big planned very soon but I can’t do it until at least the majority of England believe in me.” I explained. In hindsight telling her of my new plan but not telling her what it is was a bad idea because after hearing about it her eyes lit up and ran off to come up with ideas on what I had planned. Deciding to let her stew I made my way through the mansion to my study, I sat in my chair once again filling my lower holes (all the chairs in the mansion had two large dildos, the only place to sit without being penetrated was the floor, the lovesacs in the lounge and a few chairs around the massive dining table) it would be from here that I reached out to all those who currently bore my mark and start their changes. I was considering projecting multiple forms of my consciousness at once to make the process quicker, but I decided against it as everyone is different and therefore I felt a personal touch was required.

It was as if I was looking down onto the earth, I could see everything, the continents, the countries and the people glowing in deferent colours. I focused on England and saw everyone, the vast majority of people glowing white, some glowing red, others glowing a light blue and then I saw myself, sitting in the mansion glowing a radiant purple, there were lines of purple connecting me to a number of people, and I realised that they were my followers. Thinking carefully I selected a high school (3 tier school system bitches) teacher in London who glowed white, in the blink of an eye I was floating in front of a classroom full of teenagers, I knew nobody could see my ethereal body but I was still vigilant. The students were idly chatting in between working, the teacher was sat at her desk looking at her computer, she her schedule open and I could see she had a free period after this so I waited. It was strange being back in a school, it reminded me of what my life was like before Casey explained everything, my train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing, slowly but surely the students left the classroom once it was empty the teacher locked the door and sat back down. I wouldn’t get another opportunity like this so I took the chance and put her to sleep to enter her dream, I found myself in a field of flowers with the sun shining overhead, all of a sudden someone cleared their throat behind me.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” The teacher questioned as I turned to face her, “I am Lilith, the goddess of _Foeda Voluptas_ and I am here because I have need of you.” I declared. She gave me a cold stare, “you’re that woman from last month, who changed the queen.” She said, once she realised who I was she visibly relaxed. “Yes I am, the real question is who are you?” I asked. “I am Dr Barbara Johnson … wait why did I tell you that?” She asked confused, “Nobody can lie to me, now, you are the deputy head teacher of the school you teach at, correct?” I inquired, “Yes, at least tell me why you are here” she pleaded. “I suppose I owe you that much, I am here because I need the school, I need somewhere the children who worship me can learn, but I don’t have enough qualified teachers, I need your help.” I explained patiently. “Why would I help you?” She replied defensively. “Because I can make you happy, I can give you, your family and your students a better life, all you need to do is accept me.” I told her but her expression told me exactly what she thought. “I will not help you and you will leave my family and students alone now please leave.” She shouted angrily. “Ok, ok I will not force you but allow me to give you a taste of what you’re missing.” I insisted and quickly gave her a peck on the lips.

Now I want to state for the record I didn’t know how worked up she had been because the instant I kissed her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a gluttonous moan. The instant I entered her dream, I looked into her mind and learned everything about her, and that included the fact that her husband had been working late and been denying her sex due to exhaustion. I did not however know that she had gone weeks without release and once she saw me I could tell she became aroused, she was just very good at hiding it, I had intended to give her a quick burst of pleasure but failed to account for her long period of unwilling abstinence. Because of this my kiss pushed her over the edge she had been stuck on and she experienced a large orgasm, (it would have been bigger but I reduced it last second because she didn’t deserve it yet). I stepped back as she fell to her knees, when she came down from her orgasm high she looked up at me with a blank look on her face, “Give yourself to me and you will experience that everyday and more.” I whispered.

All she could do was look at me, with her mouth hanging open breathing rapidly, I knelt down behind her and leaned her back so that her head was resting in my cleavage, I started stroking her hair as I whispered to her more. “If you worship me all your wishes, all your desires will come true, I can see them in your mind. You look at your students and see hot studs and beautiful women, you want to fuck them, don’t you? You want to fuck each and every one of them, Barbara’s such a nymphomaniac that she’s even started to look at her own children as possible partners, Barbara has a secret fantasy of eating out her daughter while her son plows her cunt. She’s even started masturbating in the toilets between lessons to relive herself, naughty girl. But that’s good, it’s good to want sex, it’s good to want to be naughty and nasty and _filthy_ , worship me and I will give you the ability to live out your deepest darkest desires.” I monologued, I noticed that the more I talked the more horny she became, and I wasn’t far behind, a river of juices flowed from our cunts and I could feel her desire to accept my offer growing fast. “N…No this … this isn’t right” she muttered meekly. “Does it matter? Tell you what, I will make so that every time you do something for me you’ll feel a jolt of pleasure like when I kissed you, if you can resist for 3 days I will wipe your memory of our encounter and I will not bother you again. However if it proves too much you will help me transform this school into a place where children of all ages are transformed into sexual deviants who only care about their next orgasm.” I moaned as I imagined it.

By this point she was nearly catatonic, thankfully she could still hear and understand my words, also I could still feel her mind resisting my power. I stood both of us up and looked into her eyes, “When I snap my fingers you will awake back in your classroom, you will remember everything about this meeting but not be able to tell anyone, for the next three days I will whisper my commands into your mind, obedience will result in pleasure but I will not punish you if you resist. What happens at the end of the three days depends on your actions, good luck Barbara.” *snap*

 

(The rest of this chapter will be from Barbara’s perspective and Lilith commands will be given in italics)

My eyes opened, revealing my classroom. It was as empty as it was before who or whatever it was put me too sleep and talked to me in my dream, I reached down to check if it was real and sure enough my underwear was drenched. That thing had entered my dream and made me orgasm against my will. _“Now now, you may not have wanted it at first but you can’t deny how good it felt, how right it was to let me make you cum.”_ She was right, it did feel really good, I wan.. wait that was its voice, yes I remember it said it would try and tempt me and I’d be rewarded with more .. no … no I won’t obey _“You will try, and stop referring to me as ‘it’, my name is Lilith, I don’t care if you are terrified, you’re still English have some manners, oh and one more thing, since you’re still feeling horny, don’t deny it, my first command is to have 5 orgasms by the end of the school day, each one will be bigger than the last.”_

I didn’t know what to do, my free period was half way through, I would have to make it through lunch and 3 more lessons, and to top it all off all of my holidays were already booked. I was going to have to power through it, or at least that’s what I sat telling myself, all of a sudden the bell rang for lunch, luckily today I had brought my own lunch so I could stay in my classroom. About 15 minutes into lunch is when things started to go very wrong _right_ very fast, when Lilith said I was still horny I ignored her and had somehow forgotten about it, but now I could feel it. I slowly cupped my panty covered pussy and felt it was soaking wet, but when my hand touched it, I could feel even more juices leaking out, I was very horny. I tried to pull my hand away but I couldn’t, it felt so good to rub my pussy.

I soon realised that no matter how good it felt I wasn’t anywhere near cumming, completely forgetting what Lilith had told me I removed my hand from my panty covered pussy only to slip it into my underwear and begin fingering myself. It felt even better now that nothing was between my hand and my pussy, but still I couldn’t feel release approaching, with one hand working my pussy I brought my other hand to my breast and began kneeding it as a fingered myself. _I bet you’d be able to cum if you were naked_. I heard her, I didn’t want to listen to her but somehow I knew she was right, I wouldn’t be able to cum until I was naked, before I could stop myself my blouse was removed and I was taking off my skirt leaving me with my underwear on. The more clothes I took off the better I felt, this resulted in me being completely naked standing in my classroom slowly fingering myself again, _good girl Barbara, doesn’t it feel amazing to be naked in school_ , I heard her but I didn’t answer, _it would be even better if your students were here to watch you wouldn’t it?,_ at that thought I came. When my eyes opened again I was sat on the floor of my classroom leaning against my desk, a puddle of girl cum laying beneath my dripping pussy, _that was amazing Barbara! Not only did you cum at the thought of your students watching you jill off, you came so hard you passed out! … well I may have helped with that but still you are more of a slut than I thought, you’re such a good girl_. Listening to her praise me for what I did was like listening to a guilty pleasure song, you love it while it’s on but once it stops you feel awful for liking it, _aww don’t feel bad, everyone has their own desires, it’s natural. I think you deserve a little reward for obeying so far, from now until the end of the 3 rd day everyone who looks at you will think that anything you do is completely normal, so you can be naked all day or masturbate in front of your class and nobody will think anything of it, isn’t that great!_ As I unwillingly listened to her I realised that I was getting horny again, the thought of openly frigging myself in front of people was one of my fantasies and being told I could get away with it was driving me mad.

_Ooh you’d love that wouldn’t you, everyone seeing you naked, checking out your sexy body and thinking nothing was out of the ordinary, you want to cum again, and this time will be even bigger, but know that you’ll need to be more creative if you want to cum again, I don’t think your fingers will work anymore, at least not on their own._ Things were getting worse, I knew I shouldn’t listen to her but all I could think about was that she said each orgasm would be better than the last, I had only had one and already I wanted more. Being a chemistry teacher didn’t help all around the room were beakers and test tubes, luckily there weren’t any experiments today, so all the equipment was clean, with my resistance fading rapidly I found a large test tube and plunged it straight into my drenched pussy. Before long my hand was a blur, pumping the makeshift dildo at breakneck speed, I quickly came and hard, she was right it was definitely better than the first one. Without stopping to calm down I grabbed another smaller test tube and shoved that up my ass, this made me cum again but even harder, then I passed out again.

When I woke up I was lying in a puddle of my cum on the floor of my classroom, luckily it was still empty, _not for long, your next class is about to start so you might want to clean up, or not, I like the idea of your students walking through a puddle of your cum._ Now that I had finished my orgasms I could focus somewhat, I definitely didn’t want to leave my cum all over the floor, suddenly I noticed that something smelt nice, I looked around wondering where the smell could be coming from, the a horrible realisation hit me. I slowly looked down at my puddle of girl cum, it smelt delicious and before I knew it my face was to the floor licking it up, the taste was even better than the smell. As I licked up my cum I thought about what people would think if they saw me like this. _They would think you’re a exhibitionist slut who masturbated naked in her own classroom and then was depraved enough to lick up her cum,_ hearing her taunt me made me cum again expanding the puddle and giving myself more work to do. When I had finished cleaning up I sat at my desk and started looking for my clothes but couldn’t find them, _ah ah ah you got really horny at the thought of everyone seeing you naked so you don’t get your clothes back till late,_ hearing her say this made me even more horny but before I could say anything back the bell rang and the door to my classroom opened.

A small army of students marched into my classroom, barely any of them payed me more than a quick glance as they went and took their seats. I should have been in a state of absolute panic, but I felt even more aroused, my students were looking at my naked body like it was totally normal, once all the students had taken their seats I set them their first task. As the students began working I heard Lilith again, _isn’t this great, all your students can see your naked body, you even still have those test tubes in your cunt and ass. Tell you what, for being such a good obedient girl I’ll give you one last reward, for the rest of the day anytime somebody thinks about your body you’ll be able to hear it in your mind, I bet all the boys in your class are getting hard after looking at your stuffed cunt._ Hearing her explanation was getting me even hornier, at first I didn’t quite understand what she meant but I quickly found out as I started hearing voices in my head.

“Mrs Johnson looks amazing.”

“Her tits are so big.”

“I hope she doesn’t put her clothes on”

“Has she got something in her pussy?”

“I wanna fuck Mrs Johnson so bad.”

“It smells like sex in here, Mrs Johnson must have been jilling off”

Hearing all these lewd thoughts in my head was driving me nuts, all throughout the lesson I heard boys and girls commenting on my body making me even more wet, I even started imagining what my students would look like naked, this continued into my last lesson of the day but the final straw was at the end of the last lesson when I heard one of the girl students think “I wish I could be naked and masturbate in school” as she was walking out. After hearing that I came again, it was so powerful that I fell out of my seat and passed out again.

I woke up soon after, by that point all the students had left along with most of the teachers, after licking up my juices again and putting away the test tubes I climbed into my car and drove home, just the thought of people seeing me drive naked was turning me on again, as I drove home I began to rethink how my day went, I was visited by a drop dead gorgeous goddess who not only let me live out one of my deepest fantasies but made me cum harder and more often than ever, and she promised that if I worshipped her I’d get to feel even better all the time. By the time I got home I desperately needed to cum again, thankfully my husband wasn’t home and my kids were on a trip with university so I was home alone, I sat on my sofa and began lazily fingering myself when all of a sudden Lilith appeared before me in a flash.

“Hello again Barbara, you’ve been a very good girl following my commands today and have decided to offer you one last reward, but before I offer it to you you must understand that if you take it, there is no going back, do you understand?” She explained, I started fingering myself harder as I meekly nodded “Excellent, my offer is to join my faith and help me corrupt your school, in exchange I will give you unending pleasure the likes of which you would never be able to imagine, you will also be gifted the ability to persuade anyone to do anything you want by simply giving a reason, it can be any reason at all, even a ridiculously stupid reason and the person you are persuading will immediately want to do it (imagine being able to do that, how hilarious would it be to make Donald Trump dress up in a wall costume and throw himself at Mexicans screaming DEPORTED! **If you are offended by this joke please refrain from announcing your response, remember it’s just a joke and doesn’t mean anything, also this is the internet, if you’re easily offended you shouldn’t be on here.)** do you accept?” She finished, the tiny part of me that was still rational was screeching at me telling me to say no, but my body and my desire propelled me to accept, “Yes … YES! Please Lilith, goddess I will worship you just please give me more!” I pleaded on my knees.

“Ha ha ha, I love your eagerness” she chuckled “To serve me completely and to acquire the gifts I promised you must take my ‘essence’ into yourself”, she instructed as she banished her brown latex nun clothing revealing her perfect body, to say magnificent would be putting it very lightly, she stood 7 feet tall with soft, smooth purple skin, her hair looked like blood flowing down her head, her yellow eyes softly glowing showed no anger or hate, only love. Her tits … her tits were twice the size of my head, maybe bigger, each tit was capped by a dick for a nipple, her waist was thin but not freakishly so, her hips were as wide as her bust and her legs were long, sleek and hairless, I could see three tails swaying behind her but the most prominent feature had to be the 3 foot monstrosity between her legs. It was thicker than my arm and covered with barely visible veins, I couldn’t help but gawk at it and think how on earth it could fit inside anyone, “Quite easily actually, my cum allows people to accommodate my size, my wives love to suck on it, almost as much as they love taking it in their cunt and ass, wouldn’t you like to know how that feels?” she beckoned, I was slightly started at her answering my thoughts but that was quickly swept away at the thought of getting fucked by this enormous cock.

“So to serve you I just have to drink your cum, is that it?” I questioned, “Pretty much, my seed will do the rest” she answered bluntly. Without saying anything else l lunged at her dick and brought the tip to my face, the tip was covered by foreskin and the smell was making my head spin, I hadn’t noticed at first but the instant Lilith appeared in the room, there was a strange but nice smell in the room, now I knew what it was. “You’re dick smells amazing!” I blurted as I slowly dragged my tongue along it, it tasted even better and before long I was slobbering over the tip, feeling completely uninhibited I stuck my tongue under her foreskin, the instant I tasted what was underneath I came. “Haha! You came from tasting my delicious cock sheesh didn’t you, you’re such a good whore” I giggled as I swirled my tongue, watching me debase myself was a real turn on for her and she was getting close.

After a while of stroking and sucking  her massive fuckstick she forced my mouth onto her dick, “Get ready bitch, if I see one drop not inside you there’ll be hell to pay.” She commanded, she started pumping her hands along her cock until I could see it start to become thicker towards the base, as the expansion reached my mouth I felt like I had a firehouse in my mouth, but instead of ice cold water it was deliciously thick, hot seed. Although it was coming out incredibly fast my mouth was always full, allowing me to taste the nectar that was making my belly swell, it tasted for lack of a better word like cream, thick and sweet but at the same time slightly salty, and I was being pumped full of it. Imagine your favourite meal, in the form of a milkshake, and being able to have as much as you want without feeling sick afterward, it was amazing, what made it better was that from the instantaneous I tasted it I started cumming my brains out, if my mouth was free I would have probably screamed until I couldn’t talk for weeks afterward.

I think I lost consciousness after 5 minutes I can’t really remember, I do remember hearing the goddess’s voice, “Wakey wakey slut, or you’ll miss the best part.” She scolded. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at my body, my stomach was absolutely ginormous, but as I marvelled at it I noticed it was shrinking, slowly but surely my stomach shrank to its original size. “What’s happening?” I asked momentarily scared, “Your body is rapidly absorbing my seed, once finished it will change your body to be better suited to both our desires.” She explained as she watched vigilantly, once my stomach was taught again I felt a sudden jolt, as if my whole body had been shocked but I felt no pain, my entire body started to tingle. As the tingling grew stronger I failed to notice that I was growing taller, I started off at about 5’3’ (I know tiny right) as my height increased inch by inch so did my sensitivity, a casual brush against my thigh felt like someone fondling my tits, as I reached my new height of 6’5’ a gentle breeze felt like someone prodding my clit.

“This is amazing goddess, everything feels so good, just brushing my nipples with the back of my hand is getting me so fucking wet.” I cried, I sat with my back to the couch and slowly started rubbing my tits. “Oh god my tits feel awesome, twisting my nipples is making my cunt gush so HARD! Oh god … they’re growing … ungh yeah babies, grow for mama, grow into nice big udders, OOOOOHHH! My nipples are getting bigger too! AAAHH! I can finger my nipples, this is great!” I squealed. By this point I was lashing my tits as they grew to be just bigger than my head, when I eventually let go of my tits I saw that the carpet around me was utterly soaked with my juices but instead of thinking what my husband would say when he saw the wet spot that cover nearly the entire living room carpet, my first reaction was to shove my entire fist into my spewing cunt. “AAAAAAAAGGGHHH!! THIS FEELS SO GOOOOOOOD!!! Even though my fist went straight in *pant* its still really tight, OOOOOHHHH!! *pant* MY CLIT! When I rub my clit *pant* it feels like I’m gonna explode!” Then I felt a new sensation, just above my clit I felt another shock , as I tried in vain to stare past my tits and refused to leave my clit alone I watched as my new dick slowly grew.


	7. Education is Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet you wish your school was like this. Also inner monologues are fun.

As I looked down at the chemistry teacher I couldn’t help but feel pride, what was once a sophisticated and well-mannered woman now lay on the floor with a body that screamed sex and she was loving it. After she finished growing her new dick she immediately started to stroke and pump and fap, after ingesting and absorbing my potent seed, her body could now experience pleasure beyond imagination and still remain conscious, as I watched her pleasure herself I began to plot how I would gain control of the school. First, I would need Barbara to ‘convince’ the headmistress and the other teachers to let me buy and reform the school, then the school would have to close for ‘renovations’, once those were complete the school would re open, however because the rules and environment would change, entirely new students would have to be enrolled. “FFUUUUUUUCCKK!!” I was snapped out of my thought endured trance as Barbara screamed, she was convulsing on the floor with one hand on her cum gushing cock and the other buried in her flooded cunt.

When she eventually finished spurting dick cream all over the place she had a look of absolute bliss on her face, “Oh look at you, you’re having so much fun, aren’t you Barbara?” I asked, she looked at me with blurry eyes “y..yessshh…g..goddesssshhh” She slurred. Slowly but surely, she sat up, and then proceeded to start licking up her cum off her body, “Now Barbara listen to me, you are the first person I have gifted with eternal pleasure that isn’t going to stay at the mansion, this is why I have given you the ability to persuade anyone with a few words, anything that comes out of your body will, when ingested by another person will make them like you, they’ll grow BIG fun titties, a huge cock, a nice puffy cunt and their lips will be all plump and juicy, doesn’t that sound lovely. Now listen closely, I need to return home for today and will not return till tomorrow, when I return I expect you and your husband to be ready to help spread your pleasure, do you understand?” I finished as she lapped up the last of her cum coating, “Yes goddess I do, my husband will be home in about an hour, I will be ready, what about my children? They will be home in 10 days.” She replied, “I’m sure you’ll think of a perfect way to welcome them home.” I teased.

With that I left, appearing back at the mansion in my office, Cumming in Barbara and changing her was fun but it was nowhere near enough to satisfy me, *knock knock* “Come in” I squeaked, the door opened revealing Angel in a combination of our nun habit and a very slutty French maid outfit, with everything on display she bowed “Goddess, ladies Casey and Kandii want to know when dinner will be.” She reported with a smile. “Thank you Angel, you can join us if you want or you can have dinner with Michelle” I told her as I stood up, “Thank you goddess, I want to spend some more time with Michelle if that’s okay?” She hesitated, “Aww, don’t worry baby, you and Michelle can have all the fun you want” I offered as I walked out my office and downstairs.  
When I reached the bottom of the stairs I could hear loud moaning sounds coming from the front room, I couldn’t help but smile when I found Kandii and Casey balls deep in each other with large dildos being in their anuses (that’s a funny word). I decided to stand and watch to see how long it would take for one of them to notice me.

In retrospect I probably should have just ripped off my habit and joined in immediately because watching them fuck each other like that really turned me on. The symphony of squelching and smacking of flesh against flesh, the beauty of their anal rings expanding to accommodate the thick black rubber cock and the delicious musk that spread from their sweaty bodies. I had only been watching for a minute but my imagination made it seem like a decade, not being able to hold on any longer I silently sauntered over the them, Casey was on her back while Kandii was facing the floor, Casey’s eyes were half closed in lust, I knelt over her with my face just inches above hers. Almost immediately Casey’s nose twitched and her eyes snapped open, when she saw my her dazed smile grew and she pulled me in for a kiss, as our tongues duelled Kandii noticed that Casey had stopped moaning and screeching, she only paused for a second then resumed her Kanin thrusting until they bode convulsed in ecstasy, I finished tonguing Casey and looked up to see Kandii laying limp with her softening cock still lodged in Casey cum oozing snatch. 

“It’s nice to know that you can occupy yourselves while I’m working, and now that I’m here we can talk about dinner, I think we should have a pizza how bout you.” I remarked, I was met with 2 stares of absolute confusion, “HAHA! you thought I meant normal pizza didn’t you, no no no … we’ll make a very special pizza come with me and I’ll show you.” I laughed as they exited each other with a loud *PLOP* they followed me into the kitchen and stood on the other end of the island.

First we need the dough, it needs to thick and chewy but also malleable so we can make it big, round and flat, Kandii, could you produce that please.” I insisted, it took her a few seconds but eventually understood what I asked for and immediately spun round and sat on the island with her puckered donut facing me. “Coming right up!” She beamed as she pulled her back door open with four fingers and produced a sizeable pile of fresh piping hot bimbo dung (that sounds really funny to me for some reason). “Thank you sweety” I approved, once she got off the island I began kneeding the ‘dough’ and after a few minutes had a 18” pizza base, “Now I don’t know about you girls, but if given the option I’ll have stuffed crust, so let me take care of that.” I added. After a quick search I returned with a piping bag and a circular nozzle, “Aren’t those used for cakes?” Casey questioned, “Normally yes, but it will work perfectly for this, and if you want we can make a huge ‘chocolate cake tomorrow.” I chuckled, with that said I manoeuvred the piping bag to my left armpit, with a quick thought I started to fill the bag with some special brown sauce, once it was full I used to create the filling for the stuffed crust. “Now we need the sauce for the base, Casey could you prepare that while I collect the ‘cheese’ please.” I asked kindly, as I was leaving the kitchen I caught sight of Casey groping her engorged fuckstick and started fapping furiously (bet you haven’t heard that one before eh!). 

I followed the sounds of moaning to find Angel and Michelle tangled in each other’s arms snogging, I pulled out a bowl I had brought from the kitchen, “sorry to interrupt but could you two fill these with some extra smelly dick cheese, we’re making pizza” I cooed as I watched them slowly separate, “Of course goddess!” Michelle burst with joy. Soon I was leaving the two slaves to fuck while I carried down an overflowing bowl of deliciously stinky smegma, once I got back to the kitchen Kandii was cleaning Casey and the pizza now had a thick layer of white sauce. Once we added our cheese we decided to not bother with toppings as we were all very hungry by then so we ferried our meal into the lounge and sat down to eat.

“What work were you doing to day Lily?” Kandii asked, “Well, I’ve known from the beginning one of the first things I wanted to do was to change the school system to learn about things that will be important when the world changes, I found a teacher with repressed sexual urges and gave her some motivation, tomorrow my new friend will ‘persuade the other staff to worship me and convert the school into a training ground for sluts, whores and nymphomaniacs. Tomorrow I will hopefully gain ownership of the school and from there we can start designing how we want it to look.” I explained.

We chatted a bit more as we ate our pizza and eventually climbed the stairs to go to bed but not before I fucked both of my wives hard as payback for leaving me out while I was working, we all fell asleep with cum leaking out of 2 cunts 1 cock (see what I did there). I woke up early next morn and decided to leave a note for Kandii and Casey explaining that I went to ‘work’ early. With a quick thought I appeared in the familiar doorway of Barbara’s home and I was not disappointed, there was a flood of pussy juices all over the place, the floor was covered the walls were splattered, a quick check in the living room found the couch drenched and leaking. As I was looking at the sofa I could hear quiet thumping and moaning, with a knowing smirk I followed the noise upstairs the volume increasing with every step, once I reached the top I could clearly hear the symphony of carnal lust as 2 people lost all focus bar the need to fuck.   
I approached the door contemplating what I would find on the other side, just as I turned the handle there was one almighty grunt and one deafening scream, the door slid open to reveal a bliss stricken Barbara riding cowgirl on her sweat covered husband if he could be called a he anymore, Barbara’s husband had a figure that rivalled her own, he (let’s stick with it for now so it’s easier) now sported a pair of EE cup tits just outgrowing Barbara’s E’s after he had finished pumping Barbara full she dismounted and flopped onto him causing their toys to press together the I saw his cock, once a measly 4 inches (as I would later find out) grew to 1 foot in length and 4.5 inches in girth.

With great effort Barbara raised her head to see who her voyeur was, “Goddess! You’re back! This is my husband Brian, doesn’t he look so sexy now, when he got home last night I spurted my cum all over him as soon as he got through the door and told him to taste it, then he started licking himself clean and then he took me up here and he hasn’t stopped fucking me since!” She proclaimed with a dopey grin on her face. “Hahaha! Glad to know you had fun but now that Brian (not Bwian because he’s jewish and a very naughty boy) or should I say Brienne (I hope that’s not copyrighted) here has a perfectly fuckable cunt I think you should have a turn don’t you?” I teased, without hesitation Barbara was on top of Brienne and profusely penetrating while simultaneously deflowering her newly transformed husband. “Once your finished come downstairs so that we can go to the school, also don’t be too long, with Brienne only recently transforming too much stimulation could permanently brake her mind, I don’t think you want a brain dead husband who would rape anything in sight, although …” Before I could continue Barbara came with an almighty roar, filling up her husband with pints of extremely virile seed. Once she came down from her high she ran over and hugged me encasing herself in a coffin of titflesh.

After a few seconds I heard her whimpering, I looked down and saw she was crying but before I could ask what was wrong she spoke. “Thank you … thank you goddess … I … I didn’t … realise until now .. how unhappy I was … both of my children are grown up, I hardly see them, Brian or Brienne now, was being forced to work longer hours, he would come home exhausted and wouldn’t have the strength to make love to me, I was so sad I started being horrible to people, but now … now I can make things better.” She wept. Not knowing what to say in response I presented her with her new robes and gave another set to Brienne, once her cock hardening body was somewhat concealed we squeezed into Barbara’s car (and I do mean squeezed). After a short drive we arrived at the school, it was a Saturday so there was very little activity, no students and very few teachers, as we walked through the hallways I couldn’t help but reminisce of when I was still in school, my fond memories were cut short however as we reached the door to the head teachers office.

Upon opening the door I was pleasantly surprised to see a woman who looked to be in her late forties with thick glasses looking up from a stack of papers. “Good morning Miss Prescott” Barbara sand cheerily, the sitting woman narrowed her eyes at Barbara for a few moment, “Barbara … is that you? What happened to you!?” She exclaimed, “Of course it’s me! The new and improved me! Goddess Lilith (indicates me) came to me and showed me what life should be like, she needs a school to help teach people how they should act and about important things.” She states with pride. She stares dumbfounded at Barbara for some time before she looks at me, “I don’t know who you are or what you’ve done to Barbara but if it’s our school your after you can’t have it, my family has owned this school for generations.” She states firmly, “Heh heh, you misunderstand miss, I don’t want to take the school away from you I simply want to … sponsor, the school and for the staff to teach students in the way of my religion, is that so wrong?” I asked feigning innocence.

She gave me an extremely stern glare, “No .. it isn’t, but that won’t change my mind, you’ve brainwashed Barbara and turned her into a pornstar” she argued but before she could continue her rant something happened that even surprised me. *SLAP!!* In a lapse of concentration I didn’t notice Barbara walk walk forward and slap the headmistress until she was clutching her reddening cheek with an expression of complete shock. “DON’T YOU DARE ASSUME I DIDN’T CHOOSE THIS!!! Before the goddess came to me I was in my own personal hell, my children leaving me, my husband was being worked to death, I hadn’t had sex in over a year and I wasn’t able to enjoy anything because I was depressed 90% of the time, Goddess has given me the ability to experience things you couldn’t imagine.” She screamed, deciding to stop things from escalating I grabbed her and turned her to face me, “Calm down Barbara, I know it was wrong of her to assume you were brainwashed but you can’t just slap someone for it, seeing the new you is quite a shock for her, now if you could do as we discussed in the car we can sort things out.” I explained.

With a nod of her head Barbara turned to face miss Prescott once more, “I’m sorry for slapping you, since we appear to be at an in-pass I have a solution, I will show you what goddess has shown me and if you still don’t want what is on offer than I will resign and leave with goddess.” She stated calmly. “You can’t resign! You’re one of the best teachers here, I can’t find a replacement on such short notice!” She exclaimed, “Ungh! Fine I’ll stay but only if you agree to let me show you what I’ve been shown.” Barbara replied with a expertly concealed smirk “Ok, if it means you won’t leave then fine.” She relented. No longer trying to hide her joy Barbara sensuously strutted round the desk, now standing in front of the headmistress with nothing inbetween she slowly raised her robes. 

*Authors Note*  
Apologies for including this exposition here but I didn’t want to go back and edit the previous chapters, also I may be repeating myself slightly but here it is.   
The robes/nun habits worn by followers of Foeda Voluptas are made from brown latex, they cover the entire body except for the face and are enchanted to; be extremely tight fitting, make other people ignore the wearers body if desired (to other people the wearer would look completely normal) and to keep any perspiration from exiting and rain from entering. It is required that when being worn, no clothing is to be worn underneath, also the robes are primarily used when carrying out important duties, otherwise fetish ware or being naked is the most likely form of dress.  
Thank you for your time.

As Barbara brought the front of her robes above her waist her quickly hardening cock raised up until the bulbous head was inches away from the face of the headmistress. Being in an obviously unfamiliar and incredibly embarrassing situation she could not find her words, “look at this amazing dick Goddess gave me, I still have my cunt too, you have no idea what it feels like to be hard as steel and sipping wet at the same time, take a good long sniff of my throbbing cock (due to the abilities I imbued Barbara with, the headmistress started unknowingly inhaling deeply through her nose), it smells so good doesn’t it, the smell of my own cock gets me so hard and wet, Goddess’s cock stink can make me cum on the spot.” She moaned, enjoying the sight of her boss sniffing her big dick. As I watched her inhale more cock stench I tuned into her thoughts to she how she was coping, the answer, not very well, “what the actual fuck am I doing! When she told me to sniff her ugly thing my body moved on it’s own, now this awful smell is making my brain hurt!” “Mmm now that you’ve gotten used to the smell I think it’s time for a taste don’t you?” “Oh Jesus fuck NO!” “I want you to cover my dick in your spit then blow me” Barbara commanded.

As Miss Prescott began giving her tongue bath I sat down and slowly brought out my own cock, I began stroking slowly as I watched and listened to the headmistress. “No! Why am I doing this! Why is this turning me on!?” I couldn’t help but giggle at her confusion, during my brief trip into her mind I found out some very interesting information, Miss Diane Prescott was still a virgin! She had gone through life solely focused on her studies and inheriting the school that she spent most of her life with very few friends, she had been so occupied with her studies she hadn’t even masturbated let alone had a sexual encounter. However that did not stop from sucking,  
By the time she had licked clean all but the tip of Barbara’s dick she was very wet, the combination of musk and sweat had slowly added new desires into Diane’s mind, first was obviously to think that what she was doing was hot which was making her horny the second was to make her enjoy the tastes in her mouth to make her want more, this inner struggle had created 2 personalities, one that accepted the pleasure she was receiving and one that denied it.

INNER DIALOGUE OF DIANE

O = original   
N = new

O - “This is disgusting, this taste fills my mouth and my brain feels weird.”

*Lick*

O - “I can’t believe I’m just doing as Barbara says, and why would she do this too me.”

*Lick*

O - “I didn’t realise Barbara was so unhappy, whenever I saw her she had a big smile on her face.” 

*Lick*

N - “Well she’s happy now anyway, she loves her new body and she really likes me cleaning her dick.”

*Lick*

O - “No! This is not normal! Girls don’t have penises and her body is ridiculous, freakishly tall, breasts like hot air balloons, a rear end rivalling a beach ball, how could she like that, I have to stop this now.”

*Lick Lick*

N - “But her dick is so tasty and making us really horny. Just look at her face she’s so happy, and it’s because we are helping her.”

*Lick Lick*

O - “NO! This is doing something to me, this should be arousing me, it’s making me like it!”

*Lick Lick Lick*

N - “But it’s delicious! Like a pervertedly huge lollipop. wouldn’t it be great if we could get a body like Barb’s, that be amazing!”

*Lick Lick*

O - “No that would be awful, thankfully we are almost done.”

*Lick Lick*

N - “Now it’s just the tip, ooh look at that.”

*Stare*

O – “oh god that is disgusting.”

Barbara’s tip had a light coating of cheese on it after her sex marathon with Brienne which would be the final nail in the coffin so to speak as I could see from looking at Diane she was close to falling. “Now before you clean the tip I want you to get a good look at what you’ll be cleaning, look at that big smegma covered cock head, you’re going to eat it all and make my cock squeaky clean.” Barbara teased as she waved her dick in Diane’s face.  
When she stopped she grabbed hold of Diane’s head and forced the head of her cock into her mouth, in the space of a few moments Diane’s faced turned from shock to disgust to relaxed and finally she made an ahegao. 

I assumed that she finished cleaning quite quickly as she started sucking and slurping shortly after being skewered. Noticing that we had been in the headmistresses office for close to 2 hours I motioned to Barbara that we needed to hurry this up, I wanted to start designing the renovation today after all. Heeding my signal Barbara revere see her cock out of Diane’s slobbering mouth. Realising that her tasty treat had been taken away from her she pouted ever so cutely “Why did you take it out!” She wailed in protest, “Because now you have a choice, you can either A, still refuse to let me sponsor the school in which case we will leave, you can go back to being a virgin running a school where unhappy teachers teach unhappy students, or you can choose B where you accept my offer and Barbara will give you endless pleasure, just like I gave her. It’s your choice Diane but it wouldn’t have been fair if you didn’t know what you were passing up.” I concluded.

O – “No, I don’t want to end up like Barbara, I don’t want to be a sex freak!”

N – “Why would you not want to end up like Barbs, look at how happy she is and look at how sexy she is.”

O – “That’s not sexy, that’s slutty.”

N – “Yes it is, but look at those huge titties, they look so much fun to play with, and that dick, I bet that feels sooo good.”

O – “Well maybe.”

N – “You saw her face when we were cleaning her cock, wouldn’t it be great to have our own cock, we could call good students to the office and have them blow us as a reward for good behaviour. And if they are bad we could make them clean us, wouldn’t that be amazing!”

O – “Mmm yeah.”

N – Having a body like Barbara’s would feel sooooo good, you want to feel good don’t you.”

O – “Yyeeesssss.”

N – “That’s a good girl, now tell Goddess what we want.”

Diane looked up at me with a gleam in her eyes, “Please make me like Barbara, I’ll worship you with every fibre of my being, just make me feel ecstasy.” She grovelled. “Yay, does this mean I get to cum in her mouth now Goddess?” Barbara squeaked giddily, “Not this time my pet, remember I said anything that comes out of your body will do the trick, that’s why the sweat of your dick made her more agreeable. I’ve noticed you haven’t one of the most important gifts I’ve given you, so I think it’s time to try it out.” I explained.

“I apologise Goddess, I don’t know what you mean?” Barbara whimpered, “Oh it’s okay baby, I’ll give you a hint, think about rule ‘number 2’” I told her, I couldn’t help but giggle seeing her face contort deep in thought, then her eyes slowly widened and a huge smile crept onto her face, “Oohhh Now I understand, I was wondering why I felt so full,” She proclaimed “You’re going to get a real treat now Diane, I’ll give you lots.” With that she did a 180 and presented her donut to Diane. “Stick your nose in my crack and get a good whiff of your treat, let the smell permeate your brain so it’s all you can think about!” Barbara cooed as Diane sniffed her arsehole like a coke addict getting their fix.

After a short while I could her the soft crackling I’ve come to associate with so much pleasure, my gift of infinite waste production was being put to good use as Barbara let a relatively small log at a steady pace, as quickly as it exited Barbara it entered Diane. Both of them were moaning deeply, Barbara from the relief of taking a shit and Diane from tasting her treat, the two were connected by Barbara’s solid log for 20 minutes before we decided that was enough, Diane looked to be pregnant with twins by the end of it but because she hadn’t been changed yet it was rapidly being absorbed into her body.  
As her belly shrank her body grew, lips, tits and ass more than doubled in size and I noticed that her mouth was widened, once her belly was flat and her body bimbofied she lay in a stupor on her floor fondling her new fun bags and licking her lips with a new, very long tongue.   
“From this day forth you shall be Diane Prescatt, the headmistress of Lilith’s School for Aspiring Nymphomaniacs. Now we need to sort out staff and then we need to renovate because this school is severely lacking the needed facilities, after all education is extremely important, we wouldn’t want any students missing out.” I stated as Barbara clapped and Diane came hard at the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have mentioned earlier but if there is anything in this story that offends you or that you don't like, please know that it is not my intention in the slightest and if it bothers you that much do not complain in the comments, simply stop reading. To those individuals who have enjoyed the story so far thank you. Remember, constructive feedback is welcomed.


	8. Much needed improvements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school gets a makeover.

Now that I have the headmistress eating out of my ass (literally) I needed to sort out which teachers needed a new perspective on how to teach, for that I would need to look at each one individually and determine what I have to work with. One by one I had Diane call the teachers that were currently in the school to the headmistresses office where I put them into a trance, once they were under I made them truthfully answer some questions,

  1. What are your dominant fetishes?
  2. Have you ever wanted to feel what the opposite sex feels?
  3. Do you think I (Lilith) look sexy?
  4. Would you sell your soul for an orgasm that never ends?



(Feel free to comment below your answers to these four questions)

The answers were quite surprising, I’ll list you them.

 

Name: Ivanna Shroomslap

Teaches: P.E.

Answer to 1: BDSM, Roleplay, Sadist

Answer to 2: Yes

Answer to 3: Yes

Answer to 4: Yes

Name: Justin DeFront

Teaches: Maths

Answer to 1: Creampies, big tits

Answer to 2: Obviously

Answer to 3: Yes

Answer to 4: Probably, why?

 

Name: Mike Litoris

Teaches: Biology

Answer to 1: Edging, Piercings

Answer to 2: Yes

Answer to 3: Definitely

Answer to 4: Maybe

 

Name: Anita Woodcock

Teaches: Art

Answer to 1: Toys, Lesbian, Nymphomaniac

Answer to 2: Nope

Answer to 3: Hell Yes!

Answer to 4: Who wouldn’t?

 

Name: Connie Lingus

Teaches: English

Answer to 1: Cunnilingus, Blowjobs (has no gag reflex)

Answer to 2: Sometimes

Answer to 3: Yeah Kind of

Answer to 4: Don’t Know

 

Name: Barbara Johnson

Teaches: Chemistry

Answer to 1: Bisexual

Answer to 2: I do now

Answer to 3: Of course Goddess

Answer to 4: I already have, best decision I ever made

 

Name: Fonda Cox

Teaches: Physics

Answer to 1: Big dicks, Musk

Answer to 2: All the time

Answer to 3: I guess so

Answer to 4: Not a clue

 

Name: Helda Coccen-Mihan

Teaches: Music

Answer to 1: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, 69

Answer to 2: Once or twice

Answer to 3: Yeah

Answer to 4: I suppose so

 

Name: Buster Cherry

Teaches: History

Answer to 1: Virgins, Teens

Answer to 2: 10 years ago yes, now no

Answer to 3: Not really

Answer to 4: honestly, probably not

 

Name: Ivan Itchianus

Teaches: Geography

Answer to 1: Body hair

Answer to 2: Yep

Answer to 3: Sure why not

Answer to 4: *shrugs*

 

Name: Mona Lott

Teaches: ICT/Media

Answer to 1: Up for anything

Answer to 2: Sounds like fun

Answer to 3: Maybe *winks*

Answer to 4: Undecided

 

After having ‘interviewed’ all of the present teachers Diane informed me that there were a number of teachers on holiday, namely; the French teacher Ms Singe d'abandon, the technology teacher Mr Günter Messerschmitt and the business teacher Jemimah Häagen-Dazs, these 3 teachers would have to be converted at a later date, thankfully I now knew how to proceed. Unfortunately the interviews took far longer than I anticipated and they had to wait until the next day, luckily however upon returning to the mansion Casey, Angel, Michelle, Alex and Kandii gave me some good suggestions as to what to do.

The next day I quickly dressed myself in my robes and phased over to Barbara’s house so that we could travel to the school together, once there I had Diane send out a request for all of the teachers for them to meet in the sports hall. It was a stroke of good luck that it would be half term week next week as my plans would take a few days to implement. Once Barbara and Diane had their robes back on we made our way to meet the faculty, as we were walking to the sports hall I finalised my final plan for how the new school would work. The sports hall was large and cold just like any other, upon entering I drew the attention of all of the teachers, “Good afternoon, I am the Goddess Lilith and I am here to inform you that after some negotiations with Diane here, I will be sponsoring this school and therefore funding it for the foreseeable future. Diane has agreed with me that I will only sponsor this school if they are taught my faith, and in order to do that changes must be made. Before that I’d like to offer you a drink.” I explained to the small crowd.

As I said this I had Barbara and Diane fetch a trolley of glasses that they had filled before the meeting was called, as you can imagine the two reborn sluts had lots of fun filling each and every glass with their deceptively white milk “One of the issues I want to address is nutrition, too many teens are eating the wrong things nowadays and it’s time to stop, milk is both healthy and delicious and I thoroughly recommend you try some.” I said.

With only a few odd glances they all drank, within a minute the desired effect was achieved they were all very horny. Myself, Diane and Barbara went to each teacher and ‘convinced’ them that joining my faith was in their best interests, once they saw things our way we split up into small groups, wanting to let Diane and Barbara experience the joy of converting people more They had 4 people in their group while I had three.

I stood before a naked Justin, Anita and Fonda and grinned, “So, you three have the pleasure of entertaining me, whoever succeeds gets to have orgasms for the rest of their lives.” I boomed as I watched their reactions. Safe to say that after their milk earlier and having me display my naked body in-front of them they were about to go mad. “Right, Justin, you can have my cunt, I haven’t had a good creampie in a few hours, Fonda your milky beverage means you can now handle my big greedy cock and Anita I want you on my face so I can have a taste of that juicy twat. Any objections!” I queried, the response was three shaking heads. With their objectives clear I lay down on the floor and within a fraction of a second I saw Anita appear above my face and lower her dripping snatch onto me, she gasped as my tentacle tongue (tentatongue?) slithered into her moist hole. Next I felt Justin rubbing the tip of his cock against my own juice spewing cunt, having looked at his cock just before I knew that I would have to tighten up in order for either of us to feel anything, but with my body and powers that was trivial. Finally I felt Fonda give my fuck pole a thorough tongue bath, clearly loving the taste and smell I soon felt her rubbing her soaked pussy over my cock, however it seems that she was only working herself up as she quickly stopped and began inserting my massive dick into her pussy.

Having had a taste of tainted cum her snatch slowly expanded as she slid down my lubricated rod, it was an incredible feeling as she took inch after inch until she was totally impaled, once she got used to the obscene size she planted her feet either side of me and started to squat on my shaft. If my mouth wasn’t occupied I would be encouraging Fonda to go faster but my tentatongue (I’m calling it that now) was thrashing about inside Anita’s slick cunt making her scream, her taste was delicious, especially when I started to poke her cervix, she lost the ability to form words about 2 minutes in to my tongue fucking. Justin was having a whale of a time, I don’t think I’ve elaborated on this before so allow me to explain. My cunt,  along with the ability to accommodate any size and shape of cock while still being virgin level tight (or loose depending on preference) has thousands of small tendrils lining its walls that act like miniature tongues that caress whatever is inside it. Not only do they act like tongues, but they also function like tongues allowing me to taste whatever is in my juicy twat as if I was swallowing it. On top of this my cervix is also coated in these tiny tongues along with my womb, however where the walls of my pussy have thousands my womb and cervix have millions. This unique property allows myself and my partner to reach heights of pleasure no one else can, which might have explained why Justin was cumming after every few thrusts, thankfully his milk from earlier kept his balls nice and full.

About 20 minutes and an unrealistic amount of orgasms later I was on the edge, my bodily fluids were having a profound effect on my three eager initiates, Anita had let me taste her undeniably delectable ass, while my colossal cock was excavating Fonda’s ass and Justin just had to get his cock in mine. We had been buggering each other for 5 minutes when I couldn’t hold on any longer, my thick seed erupted out of my dick, instantaneously filling Fonda’s rectum, intestines and stomach the cake spewing out her mouth and into Justin’s who was kissing her. Justin had swallowed a few litres before Anita spun Fonda round to get her own taste of holy jizz, eventually My three cum filled partners collapsed in a sexual stupor, unable to much more than pant in exhaustion and satisfaction.

Temporarily satisfied, I sat up to watch their transformations into what would be the dominant species on the planet. As they were finishing up I looked around to see Kandii and Casey observing their students transform, once everyone was sufficiently sexy enough to send an entire crowd into heat we began with the next step in my plan.

I am going to assume that many people will have either played or know of the sims, and the ability to heavily customise their own house, well imagine that in a first person perspective, 100x as many customisation options and no adult filter, that’s what happened next. I had each teacher show me their classroom and changed it to match my own and the respective teachers desires.

As we made our way to the first room in need of renovation, I explained to the teachers my plans for the school. “In the coming months it is my solemn goal to reshape the world into a paradise where people want to experience and share pleasure above all else, there will be no war, no other religions, no poverty, nothing but pleasure and progress. It is not my intention to make humanity forget about anything but pleasure but to put the pleasure of themselves and others first, in my world people will learn just as they do now, they will go to school to learn and they will get jobs and have careers, but their ultimate goal will be to spread pleasure.” I explained with vigour as we approached our first room.

First up was the IT suite, although the school was small in terms of number of staff and students the facilities were slightly larger as if to account for an occasion where there would be more students than usual. The IT suite had 45 individual stations, each equipped with a fairly powerful if not decent computer, a reclining computer chair, dual monitors and plenty of desk space for other work. The walls were adorned with posters made by past students and information sheets, the floor was covered in rough carpet, finally the teachers desk had much the same set up as the students desks but it had triple monitors and the ability to look at whatever any of the students was doing by sharing their screen and even take control if need be. The computers had a huge variety of educational programs and tools and of course an internet filter, “This is an amazing suite you have here Mona, there isn’t much to improve that I can see but what does need changing is fairly major. Firstly the floor, Although I have specific plans for the uniform it will benefit all parties to have a laminate floor rather than carpet to make cleaning easier. Secondly the posters, every poster shall have some form of smut/porn, be it in writing or images, it will be there to encourage students to be open. Thirdly and most importantly the computers, there filter will be changed to allow for all forms of porn to be watched and downloaded, this will allow students to relieve their stress while they work and for you to see what your students like, enabling you to bond with them better individually, and don’t worry about payment, my credit card will cover all the schools expenses.” I explained almost running out of breath.

“But goddess how are we going to make all of the changes you mentioned.” Mona queried thoughtfully. I couldn’t help but smirk at her naivety, “Like this.” I stated and clapped my hands, making sure not to let Mona or the other teachers hear me mutter the necessary spell. Immediately after my clap a wave of dust spread out from my palms across the classroom, whatever came into contact with the dust immediately changed to how I had described it to Mona. Once everything was as it should be Mona simply beamed in appreciation. Once the room had been changed I explained to Mona the changes that were to be made to the IT and media syllabus, these consisted of small things such as any and all pieces of work created by students (this means websites, newspapers, magazines, videos, posters etc.) would be pornographic in nature. This would serve the purpose of maintaining the sexual theme while still allowing students to learn everything they needed to.

“I’ll let you get acquainted with your new suite while I renovate the other classrooms, ok?” I asked, she nodded, unable to form words and myself along with the group of teachers moved on.

The second room to be renovated was the art classroom, there were bays set up for around 40 students each with an easel, a desk and chair and plenty of free space, at the front of the room (due to its size it was more like a studio) was a gigantic cabinet which, when opened revealed enough art supplies to give the entire school a coat of paint both inside and out also The floor was already laminated. “Anita, apart from the art on the walls, which needs to be more erotic, I can see nothing physically wrong with this room. However, the syllabus needs a massive change. All paintings and drawings must be extremely erotic, a monthly contest will be held where art students pair up and paint each other’s naked bodies to match a chosen theme, then the rest of the school will vote on which is the best. The winning pair will be able to choose one student each who they would like to fuck on stage for the enjoyment of everyone. Finally it will be highly encouraged for art students to use their own and other students shit to paint with.” I concluded, Anita had a giddy smile on her face as thought about the changes that were to be made. Once again the day was running away from us and everyone went home.

The next day started same as yesterday, the once at the school the renovations continued. The rest of the classrooms were changed in a similar manner to the others, in the sense that all of the posters on the wall now contained acceptable levels of smut/porn, and the carpet was replaced with laminate. Also In every classroom, the teachers chairs now have dildos for their cunts and assholes.

The syllabuses for the other subjects were straight forward also, geography would evolve as the world did, I have numerous plans for how the planet will look and operate in the future, so for the time being the geography syllabus was left unchanged. The history syllabus was left unchanged as well because of 2 reasons, the first is that I did not want the people of my new world to forget about the past, a past filled with atrocities and suffering, learning about it will help show them that my world is far better and they should be thankful. The second reason is because as we work towards my vision of a perfect world someone will need to record how it happens, that job will be given to historians. The syllabus for Music would never be changed as music is a form of escape for many and a form of expressing themselves to others, so I saw fit to leave it alone, (song lyrics might change but that is very minor). The three sciences had their syllabuses edited to account for my changes to everything including but not limited to my current and future changes to the human body and the future changes to the world as a whole. The maths syllabus was left almost entirely unchanged as there isn’t much that can be changed in the first place, the only thing I found to alter was the wording of the long questions of maths tests, making them sex related would be quite funny I feel. English was straight forward, everything written must include smut/porn and the appropriate language (that also applies to the other subjects FYI).

Last but not least was P.E. the syllabus for which was changed in the following ways: in all running sports (sprints, hurdles etc.) except relays and long distance, all runners will be given a large piss enema and are required to hold it until the end of the race. In all relays the baton will not be held in the runners hands but inserted into their asshole and must be passed on without using their hands, all bats will be shaped like dicks, the handles of all rackets will be shaped like dicks and a small few new sports will be added; longest shit, thickest shit, heaviest shit, largest volume of piss, largest volume of cum and a few others.

Once all of the rooms were changed and syllabuses corrected I regathered all of the teachers and set about expanding the school.

The main thing I wanted to add to the school was a new building in which students could learn other important skills, one of which was a swimming, personally I think every school should the opportunity to teach students how to swim especially when the swimming pool will be filled with cum or piss, or even shit if necessary. With a few spells and some intense concentration a 25m long by 12m wide pool which was 4ft deep at minimum and 7ft deep at maximum was created, I also through in a diving board, changing rooms and showers (obviously the shower heads were living dicks). The swimming pool would be on the ground floor of the new building, the first floor would contain 4 classrooms, each dedicated to teaching the students one of four essential subjects; Sex, Toys, Fetishes and Magic (Magic will be explained in an upcoming side story, and by upcoming I mean whenever I get round to starting it). Finally on the third floor would be a common room of sorts, a place where students can spend their free time, equipped with a pool table (with dick shaped cues) and lovesacs. The last change made (which in hind sight should have been the first) was to remove all of the toilets in the school.

Finally all the changes to the school itself had been made, new staff would have to be found for the extra curricular classes but I would handle that, also the staff that were not present would be converted upon their next arrival by the other staff. The only thing left in need of refinement was the uniforms, currently the students had a very plain and stereotypical uniform while the staff came in wearing anything appropriate for the old school, this would have to be remedied.

Student uniforms would now consist of a pair of transparent latex panties with an expansion enchantment, allowing the students to piss, shit and cum as much as they want or need to and be able to hold it all. They will also be a brown latex underbust corset/basque along with a slave collar with their name engraved onto it.

All staff will be required to wear a full body harness (also brown latex) and a collar with their name engraved. Both of these uniforms may not be removed or changed until the end of the school day which will now be form 9:00 till 17:00 normal lessons being from 9:00 till 15:00 and extra curricular from 15:00 till 17:00.

By the time all of these changes had been made it was once again late and everyone returned home once again. That night I told Casey and Kandii about the need for 4 new teachers and asked if they could gather some followers with the appropriate skills to fill the positions the next day. They told me they would, but only if they could fuck me afterward, obviously I agreed and we retired for the night.

The next morning my two wives left on their mission while I met up with Barbara at her home, but instead of coming out to drive us to the school she asked that I come in and talk. Her house had changed massively from when I last entered, the floor was now stained with juices and cum and there were piles of shit lying around giving the room a delicious smell, Barbara led me into the lounge where she grabbed a log from the large shit pile on the coffee table and sat down. “Goddess, I got a call from my kids last night that they were coming home early, they are due to arrive around 6 tonight, I have had a few ideas on how to show them your brilliance but none seem good enough, please help me Goddess.” She pleaded looking up at me with defeat in her eyes.

“Hoho, you had me worried for a second there, don’t worry your vocal ability will help massively, you just need to show them that I am worth believing in, I’m sure you can do that. Now we only have a couple of days left before half term ends and new students arrive, there is a lot still left to do.” I chided. A quick drive and we were back at the school once more, upon arriving Ivanna came to me saying that Diane needed to see me in her office, just before I walked through her door I knew what it was about, I could hear shouting, today was going to be the most boring of the days before the school reopened, because of the radical changes to the school the students would have to be ‘introduced’ shall we say into the new way of life I am bringing about. When I walked through the door into Diane’s office, she stood facing 3 people who immediately turned to face Barbara and I. Anticipating a flurry of accusations I released a burst of aphrodisiac pheromones upon entering the office, the effect was amusing to say the least, Diane and Barbara, having been corrupted already, gushed with juices and moaned aloud, while the three teachers who were absent up until now became flushed. A subtle thought to Barbara allowed her to calm the three newcomers to calm down and put them in a trance like state.

“Sorry for the urgency Goddess, but they bathed in screaming at me, they wanted to know what had happened to the school and staff. I couldn’t think of a good enough answer and they were threatening to call the police.” She mewled. “It’s okay Diane, it’s not your fault. In fact for handling the situation so well you can personally convert them to my faith however you choose, and because I meant to tell you earlier but forgot, you can command people by voice just like Barbs here.” I praised. Upon hearing this Diane grew a large smile, she looked at the three teachers with hungry eyes. “I know what to do Goddess, could you wake them up, I want them fully aware for this.” She said with a shit eating grin.

A simple *snap* of my fingers and the three teachers were fully conscious again, “You three! You have defied and even dared threaten Goddess, normally you would be punished, but since you have yet to be enlightened to her majesty you are excused, Goddess has given me the honour of bestowing her gifts upon you so he thankful. Now I want Günter’s cock up my ass, and I want you two ladies sucking my tits, and I want all 3 of you butt nekkid..” She announced. Unable to deny her commands the three teachers disrobed and took their positions, Diane had a blister out smile on her face as she felt her ass get plugged while having her Now extremely sensitive nipples sucked, “Mmm that’s it girls, drain my udders dry! The more you drink the more you’ll see things our way.” She sneered. She was right of course her newly enhanced body producing corruptive bodily fluids meant that her titty milk would work the same way as my cum, speaking of bodily fluids that includes saliva. Diane’s moans were silenced as she lip locked with Günter using her long tongue, Although I would have loved to slowly corrupt and change the three teachers we were on a deadline, a short mental command to Diane sped things up nicely, a few ballooning tits, engorging cocks and dissolving brains later and we had 3 new futa bimbo bodied teachers, 15 minutes later and they each knew their new subject syllabus.

Once all the teachers were altered and brought up to scratch I gathered all of the teachers into the ICT suite, “Good morning my children! With the enlightenment of Günter, Singe and Jemimah we can now begin to inform the students about the changes to their school. I need every teacher to take a list of students and send them an email telling them to come to school on Sunday for re-orientation, then once the emails are sent we need to come up with a plan for how the orientation will play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its Fush here, if you like the story leave a comment, let me know what you think of the story and as always i hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story, feel free to comment your thoughts, suggestions and questions and i will try my best to answer them. Also don't expect regular updates as that is never going to happen.


End file.
